Unnatural
by Chicke
Summary: Twilight. Inuyasha X-over - Au/AR ish - Back from the past and hurting Kagome is sent to live with her father in the states. The poor Cullen’s never seen her coming. Edward/Kagome
1. My End

**bUnnatural/b**

**Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The characters of Twilight are not mine they are property of Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summery: **Twilight and Inuyasha X-over - Au/AR ish - Back from the past and hurting Kagome is sent to live with her father in the states. The poor Cullen's never seen her coming. Edward/Kagome

A few things to know… Bella never moved too Forks…Bella is not even in this story. Kagome would take up Bella's role. I could not make it so Bella is there because I like them together so I took Bella out. Kagome's father is the sheriff instead and he is still named Charlie I don't want to have to make up a new name. This will be much like the books but as I said it is Kagome in Bella's place so something's will be different. But some will be the same.

I would also like to thank my Beta Shimezu for all her help.

"Speaking"  
'Thought'

**Prelude  
My End**

_(Kagome POV)_

He was gone.

He was gone, my companion, my best friend, my first love. He had used the last breath in his body to make sure that Naraku took his last as well. While I knew that he would have been happy to go the way he did, it still did nothing to ease the pain. That pain only intensified as I looked around the clearing and saw the bodies of my other friends, no; they were more like my family.

A broken sob wrenched its way out of my throat as I was unable to hold it in any longer. As I looked around the clearing unseeing denial griped my heart. "No, No, they can't be dead!" My harsh whisper echoed throughout the silent battle field as I was forced to realize I was the only one left standing.

"No! No! No!" I shook my head desperately "No they are not all dead! This is just a dream! It has to be; it just-" another sob stopped the incoherent rambling and I gripped my head as if in pain. Because truly, I was in pain, but it was not my head that was cracking me open. It was my heart. Every friend within this clearing held a special place in my heart so it only makes sense that now that they are gone, I would feel empty. The faint sound of pained mewling caught my attention. It was then I realized that I was only half right. They were not all dead, one did survive. "Kirara," I shouted as I darted as fast as my human legs would allow me to the buried neko.

Desperately, I started throwing the bodies away that buried not only my soul sisters best friend, but my friend as well. The weak mews of pain that escaped her bloodied body became louder, until finally I was able to unearth her. "Oh Kirara, you're still alive!" I said in a low tone still in shock picking her up gently careful not to tousle her injuries too much. "Don't look too much, it's not a pretty sight." I murmured to my neko friend.

As if response to my warning Kirara looks and a soulful heartbreaking mew sounded from her chest. Kirara had seen her; Sango her partner, best friend and companion. She started mewing her desire to go to the slayer, nudging and pawing in the direction of her mistress, her heart breaking.

Compassion flooded my veins as the neko pathetically tried with all its remaining energy to go to Sango. I tightened my arms around Kirara telling her silently that I understood. As I placed her beside her dead Mistress to grieve, something else occurred to me. "I'm going to leave you here while I dig the graves…I can't leave them out like this in case some scavenger demon catches their scent." I told her quietly before I turned to bring Inuyasha over to the rest of our deceased family.

Sweat dripped down my brow, but I did not notice it until it splashed in my eyes. I did not notice it because every part of my body was sweating. Poor Miroku I hope he's not to mad about this. I mused as I continued to dig my while using his holy staff. Sango's weapon was too heavy to continuously lift and drop to even dig the hole. Sometime while I was digging the graves, Kirara had come and started to dig her own.

"It is so unfair!" I grumbled as I watched Kirara who had already started on her second hole. That took me much longer! So unfair!

Knowing I should do this part, I walked over to the collection of my dead friends and felt my hands tremble. 'Get a Grip Kagome' I said to myself as I leaned down to Grip Inuyasha pulling him as gently as I could over to his grave. Tears were streaming down my face as the stress of the day finally overwhelmed me. I had worked my hardest to hold back the tears, but pushing him to his grave was just too much to handle with my broken soul.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha" I said to him in a whisper as I tried to carefully put him on the bottom of his grave.

I buried the rest of our friends; Sango, Miroku, Shippo. I was barely able to keep myself together as Kirara changed into her demon form to take me and the weapons of our friends back to the well. I had no doubt that Kirara would not leave me now. As the only living family of Sango, Kirara becomes my companion. I had to find a way to take her with me, to bond with her in some way as I did with Inuyasha through the beads.

It only took us a few hours before we were in Keade's hut talking to her about what happened and our new dilemma. Keade had suggested a sort of blood bond. It could only be performed between a miko and her familiar. I asked Kirara if this was ok with her, this blood bond.

Kirara nodded; apparently she understood what a blood bond was. If Kagome was ever in danger she would know, and if she was in danger then Kagome would know. They would be able to share thoughts, only those directed at the other however. Kirara had only performed this ritual once before, and that was with her first handler since no other had been a miko.

Resisting wrinkling my nose at the sight of blood, I watched as Keade tied my hand to Kirara's paw wound to wound. It itched a little and my fingers twitched with the desire to scratch it. Soon the weird itchy feeling dulled and Keade untied the white ribbon, still holding our wounds together. "That should do it" the old voice of Keade said while folding the ribbon and handing it to Kagome. "Ye should keep this in case ye should ever need it again" Keade offered. You never know what kind of trouble I could get into, and if I should ever have the need for the binding ribbon from this ritual, I will have it.

I accepted with a grateful smile. "Thank so much Keade for all your help and support through this!" I told her with tears in my eyes. Goodbyes were something I was never any good at. "I hope that I can someday become even a half as good of a miko as you Keade." I told her with a hug.

Keade lifted her hands around me "Nay child, ye are far more powerful then I, even while I was in my prime." Keade answered no resentment in her voice. It was quite the opposite actually. She took pride in Kagome's power because she helped to train it. Kagome was her first student, but not only that she was also like a daughter to her.

"I will miss you Keade" I whispered as I pulled back my arms and stood. I wanted to go back home. I wanted to cry into my pillow until I could not cry anymore.

Kirara made it through the well without any resistance, and once on the other side I took her to my room to tend to her wounds. 'She must be in so much pain' I thought as I looked at the neko lying in my bed. She had flown the both of us nonstop for a few hours injured, she must be feeling it now. Worry filled me and I knew that I would not be able to survive if Kirara was not with me. The only one left of the past to remind me that these past few years were not all just a dream, that it had been real.

A few months pasted, and life returned to normal; at least as normal as it could get for a female with magic powers that was still grieving the loss of her friends from the feudal era. Her normal modern era friends paled to comparison to the comrade she felt with her feudal friends. A bond forged with battle and trust. Year's worth of fighting for the same cause, fighting to avenge the lives of those innocent who were lost. So much death and so much blood; it was ironic that something so horrible could cause such a close relationship with people who had been strangers only a short while ago. I guess it had to do with how life was lived in the past.

People rarely had seen beyond 30 either dying of disease or by a demon. Humans now do not appreciate the simple things in life. False comrade was what one could look forward to now in a friend. Humans now are greedy.

Though months had past the pain never lessened. I would go to school and keep up my happy façade, then come home and sob with Kirara as my teddy bear. I knew she did not mind I could feel she did not. It was strange how that came about. One day as I was crying as usual, I stopped and wondered how Kirara was handling her loss. Hoping that there was some way I could tell, some way for me to know if she was in pain too. I know I could do nothing about such a pain, but I would be able to offer her comfort as she offers me.

The moment the silent wish was thought I could feel how she was feeling. I could hear quiet words in her mind as she began to think of something. I did not know what she was thinking as I was not concentrating on that, but I could tell she was hurting as much as me. Feeling her like this must be a byproduct of the bonding.

The school year ended with her getting mediocre grades. As the summer days passed by I remained in my room only leaving for necessaries. Only this time I was practicing, trying to strengthen my Miko ki. I had practiced whenever I could stand not to cry, learning how to call upon my magic easier. Using the books Keade had given me to learn a few good miko tricks. There was so much that I could still learn, so much I don't know about my own powers and submerging myself in training my magic was a very fruitful distraction.

It eased my pain momentarily and I got stronger; it was a win-win situation. Even though the jewel was in essence gone, some of its power lingered with me; almost as if it was unwilling to leave me completely. Strange as that may sound it was the only explanation I could come up with.

It only took me 30 days to go over and learn all the spells in the book and I soon found myself practicing with the weapons of my deceased friends. It was my way of not letting them be forgotten. As the second week of my training came around I found out why Sango's choice weapon was the Hiraikotsu especially while riding Kirara. It was a rush but in my hands, if wielded correctly, it could be even more powerful coated with my purifying energy. It was guaranteed to slice through anything even the most iron scaled dragon.

Though I could not use Tessaiga as it was intended, I learned that if I buried it into the ground it would protect me. Not allow any near with offensive force. Even Miroku's staff found its way into my hands every once and again; it was not my favorite. My Jii-chan however fell in love with it. It could have something to do with it actually being a REAL holy staff. The holy staff used by the monk that helped to defeat Naraku. My Jii-chan was rarely found without it.

It was during one of these training sessions that I had found out about my new "fire power"; another by product of being bonded with a fire neko. I wondered if she would be immune to my powers now too. It was too dangerous to test the theory, but I hoped she was. It was fun to gain control of my new power. Fire balls where the most fun and took little to no energy to produce. I had once allowed the fires to completely consume me and I had found that while it does not burn any part of me such as my skin or hair it does kill my clothes. So going up in flames is a no-no unless I want to be fighting naked.

Another 30 days past and I found myself scouring the storage shed for anything I could find about miko powers and spells. Studying and perfecting each new spell I found making myself stronger and allowing my dedication to distract me from my grief, only if it was for a little while. My junior year of High School was to start soon, the summer vacation having flown by with little to no change in my mourning.

**0ooo0**

Something in the air was different from all other mornings when I woke up this morning. It was sort of a precognitive feeling, like something was coming or changing. Wariness filled me as I dressed for the day; whatever it was it would be happening soon.

"Kagome, your father and I have been talking and he wants you to come and live with him for the rest of your time in High School. I think it would be good for you to get away from all the familiar sights of the shrine. It would help you move on Kagome." My mother said in a low comforting tone as she dried her hands with hand towels.

"What, but, What about Kirara? I can't leave her" I said almost hysterically. There was no way I would be leaving Kirara here, nor would she even go for it. Our bond would not allow her to be far from me. Even when I go to school she would follow me and wait in a tree or nearby bush until school was over. Our bond was strong, so strong that I could hear the thoughts directed at me from her.

"It will be good for you honey. And your father said you can bring Kirara! I told him you would not go without her. Plus you have not seen your father since you was 10 and he misses you." My mother said trying to make me agree. She knew that I would agree if she said my father wished to see me.

"Fine… I'll go, I would like to see dad too." I told her in a soft tone even though I did not relish going to that small rainy town. Of all places for my father to move, it had to be the wettest place in the United States. My dad was American which is where I get some of my features such as my eyes from. He had moved to Japan with his family and that was how my mother and father met. He moved back to the States when they divorced. My mother then met Souta's father and remarried, though my mother kept her last name.

*Beta Edited


	2. New Day

Disclaimer: O do not own Twilight or Inuyasha they belong solely to their creators. I make no money from this work of fiction

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**bChapter 2  
New Day/b**

The sky was filled with clouds and it looked like it could start raining at any moment. Kagome watched out the passenger window as a few cars passed them as her father drove them into town. 'Forks' Kagome thought as she laid her eyes on the sign welcoming them to the small town. Kagome ran her hands through Kirara's fur while staring out the window of her father's cruiser. 'Well at least it has plenty of forests to train in.' Kagome thought as her eyes ran over the forested area remembering that her boxes should be arriving tomorrow.

Kagome and her father had not spoken much during the ride to her new home. He only spoke to tell her that she would be starting her new school tomorrow. A High School that does not have mandated uniforms such a change.

When the car finally came to a stop I looked up at the home I had not seen since I was 10. Now I can appreciate the woodsy area of my new home in a way I could not while younger. 'I already look forward to taking Kirara out on a fly through the forest' Kagome thought happily about the idea of taking Kirara on a flying trip. Kagome know that Kirara would love to stretch her flying muscles since it has been so long since the last time she flew or even took her battle form. Kagome knew that Kirara would love their new home because she could do things she could not while living at the shrine.

"This is your room, the sales lady picked all the stuff I hope you like purple" Charlie said as he walked into Kagome's new bedroom. "I cleared out 2 of the shelves in the bathroom for you" he finishes coming to a stop by the window.

"Thanks dad, purples great." Kagome said as she placed Kirara on her bed and turned to her father. "My boxes should arrive tomorrow do you think you could leave a note for the movers to leave it in the back if were not home?" she asks facing her father with her 'for show' smile. Kagome knew he would be unable to tell the difference since he did not know her well.

With a nod of his head Charlie walks out the door with an "I'll leave you to settle in. Remember that school starts tomorrow. You can use the civilian car in the shed. You have your license right?" he asks turning around in the frame of her door.

"Yes, but I will need to change it as soon as I can. It is a Japan license after all." Kagome said while shuffling through her purse to produce the license for her father. "See"

Just glancing at the card Charlie nods "We can take care of that over the weekend when I can take you to Port Angeles" he said before turning and leaving her by herself in the room.

"So this is to be my home for the next year." Kagome whispers to her self as she looked around her room in a slow circle counter clockwise before plopping down beside Kirara on the bed. "You want to go for a fly later and check out the forest? I want to get a layout of the ground so I know how far we need to travel in order to train." Kagome said and Kirara mewled her agreement happily. She was right Kirara would be happier here; maybe if it goes well she would stay. Japan no longer houses anything for her except her mother, Jii-chan and little brother which she could visit on school and summer breaks.

**b0ooo0/b**

Once Kagome had put all her cloths away she walked down the stairs and into the living room her father was watching CNN (Do not own). "Dad, I'm going to take Kirara for a walk, she does not use a litter box mom was never one for the smell." She told him when she came to his side and finished with a kiss to the cheek.

"Ok Kagome, just don't go far and for dinner I'll order some pizza. What kind do you like?" he asked looking up to Kagome as he said that last part.

"Pepperoni is fine, so is cheese. Doesn't matter to me, be back soon" Kagome said with a wave of her hand and Kirara perched herself upon Kagome's shoulder as soon as she stood up straight.

Kagome and Kirara walked out the back door and into the forest behind her home. As soon as the house was no longer in view Kagome came to a stop "Here should be fine there are no houses that I can see. Can you smell anyone close?" she asked turning her head to peer at Kirara head slightly tilted in her curiosity.

Kirara mewled her agreement after scenting the air and jumped from her shoulder to a place with enough room to transform. With a roar Kirara transformed into her battle form and Kagome jumped on happily; it had been to long since they were able to ride like this. In Japan it was hard to find a time and place that would be safe for Kirara to be herself and Kagome felt guilty about that.

The farther they traveled the clearer it became, there was no clearing within the small forest for them to train. She would have to search another forest to find what she needed. So now at least she had something to do after school. School was something Kagome was dreading. She knew very well how small towns where. Everyone knew everyone, and everyone was nosy. "I'll deal with whatever comes my way." Kagome said to herself as they walked back into her back yard Kirara once again upon her shoulders.

b0ooo0/b

iBeep beep beep beep/i the sounds of the alarm clock beeped shrilly through her room and Kagome rolled over to see the time. 5:30 a.m. 'I still have a half hour to sleep' Kagome thought as she pressed the snooze button.

The alarm went off twice before Kagome finally woke up enough to walk to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school. Putting on a pair of blue hip hugging bell bottom jeans and a white t-shirt that came to an end right above her jeans and a pair of black sneakers she turns to Kirara "Are you coming with or staying here?" Kagome asked wanting to know whether or not to look for Kirara at the end of school.

Kirara mewled her agreement and through the bond they shared Kagome 'felt' the answer and nodded. She knew Kirara would not stay here; it went against her very grain to leave me unprotected if even for a moment, even if it was just a human school.

(Kagome Musing)  
The dedication Kirara feels to me is deep, it is deeper then a simple mistress type of thing. No Kirara and I are friends. Her not being able to take human form did not lessen the feeling we held for each other in the least.

I was her redemption. She was my savior. We would be alone if not for the other. She would be alone in the past simmering in guilt for her failure in protecting her mistress, and I would be forever in a dark deep depression with no hint of light. Kirara is my light, my anchor in this world she keeps me sane. And I know she feels the same way towards me.

(End Musing)

Once Kagome had all she needed in her school bag she headed to the garage that held her car Kirara following shortly behind. Of course it was raining, but Kagome did not mind as she had when she was younger. The rain was comforting to her, maybe a better word for it would be cleansing.

b0ooo0/b

A Blue Toyota Corolla pulls into the school's visitors parking lot slowly and pulls into the first spot that was vacant. The driver side door opens and Kagome steps out leaving the door open enough so Kirara could hop out. Seeing the forest at the back of the school Kagome looks down to Kirara "I go get you from the forest when school is out, ok?" I asked and Kirara mewled with a short nod of understanding before dashing to the forest in a fast blur.

Smiling and shaking her head Kagome puts her back pack over her shoulder and walks towards the building that marked itself as the main office. This place did not even look like a school, or at least any school she was use too. They looked like a bunch of small building with trees and shrubs surrounding it making it hard to see anything too clearly. 'I can get directions from the office I'm sure.' She thought as the idea of stumbling around lost in the rain crossed her mind. That was not how she wanted to spend her first day at a new school. "Forks High School" she mutters walking up the dark stone path that was aligned with thick bushes.

She takes a deep calming breath and opens the door. The heat of the brightly lit room was obvious against the cold chill of the rain and she exhaled happily. 'At least I know it will be warm' she thought as she walked towards the desk with the only person behind it.

It was a large woman with red hair and a blue shirt. This was surprising because in Tokyo the teachers all wore something that told others they were a teacher or administrator of the school. 'I guess small town schools don't care how the teachers present themselves.' I thought as I came to a stop at the desk and the red haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi" my tone was pleasant and my smile friendly. I did not want to get on anyone's bad side after all. The light of recognition lit in her eyes and I wanted to sigh. 'Of course I was being expected I had no doubt that the whole school knew of my coming. There were no secrets in small towns after all.' I thought with dismay. She wanted to try and get through this year with as little attention from anyone as she could.

"Of course" She said then looking to the pile of papers beside her until she found the one she wanted "I have your schedule right here. And a map of the school" She said lifting a few papers and passing it towards me. Taking the papers from the woman I was going to thank her when she added "and make sure to have all the teachers sign the papers and return them at the end of the day." She said as she released the papers into my awaiting hands with a smile herself.

I thanked the woman and left the office to go back to my car and find the student parking lot. I knew it would not be too hard as I could see some of the kids piling in now so all I had to do was follow traffic. I felt Kirara following me at the edge of my senses from the forest; she most likely wanted to make sure she knew exactly where I was.

When I pulled into the student parking lot I pulled into the first spot available and turned off the ignition. I wanted to memorize the map now so I knew where I was going before I left the car. I knew that if I had that I'm lost face on someone would approach me and ask if I needed help. Small towns and high school boys are so predictable. 'Fresh meat' I thought to myself knowing that was what I was to them, something new and different. It was likely that most of the people here knew each other since grade school so a new face was bound to draw attention. That and the magnate effect my aura has on people would draw them too me and I want to be ready for that. So before I left my car I double checked my bindings, it would not do for me to spark people who get to close. My powers where always erratic and still are when I am nervous. Even after all the training I put myself through it was like a defensive mechanism I could not control. 'Scent masked? – Check! Aura compressed and concealed? – Check!' I thought going over my mental list habitually. Ever since I learned how to do these things it became second nature to keep them up at all times. You never know after all if someone from the past I don't want to see again catches my scent or my aura. Once I was sufficiently calmed and the map was studied I opened the door to my car and stepped out once again shouldering my back pack.

It was a normal high school scene with kids all hanging around certain cars talking and flirting. Looking to the ground allowing my hair to cover most of my face I walked past all the teenagers quickly noticing my first period classes building. The building looked similar to the main office only it had a large number painted on a white square in the east corner. I walked towards the building as quickly as could without actually running there. When I walked through the door the first thing I saw was people hanging up their jackets on a long row of hooks, so I followed hanging up my coat as well.

I took the slip the secretary gave me to the teacher. He was a tall balding man; he was sitting behind a desk with a name plate naming him Mr. Mason. I was thankful when he just sent me to the back of the class without the introduction. I could tell we would get along just fine.

I sat in the back of the class keeping my attention on the reading list he had given me with dismay. I rarely had time to read as I was traveling in the past and when I returned I was in no condition to just sit and read. I had to do something, keep myself busy so I was not swimming in my misery. Plus there was the fact that these were American books and I had only read the ones that where written by Japanese people. 'At least I won't have to worry about the history teacher teaching Japanese history. So the feudal era was not to be a subject. I don't know if I'd be ready for that yet.

I zoned out as the teacher droned on about something uninteresting and before I knew it the bell rang and that class was over. 'Only 6 more left' I thought as I gathered my books and put them in my bag. As I got up from my seat and shouldered my pack a tall gangly boy with skin problems and dark hair like an oil slick approached me to talk.

"You Kagome Higurashi aren't you?" he asked as he came to stand beside me. He looked like the overly helpful chest club type.

I nodded then added "And you are?" I did not want to come off as mean so I answered with a friendly tone.

"I'm Eric Yorkie, what class do you have next?" he asked as we began to walk out of the class room.

I pulled the schedule from my pocket to look "Um, government with Jefferson in building Six"

"I'm heading for building 4 I can show you the way" he added and I knew I was right, definitely the over helpful type.

I smiled "thanks" I said as I put on my jacket again. The rain had picked up and was coming down harder now. As we walked to my next class I could swear we were being followed by other nosey kids walking close enough to eavesdrop.

"This is different from Japan huh?" he asked trying to conversational.

I nodded "Yea, I did not even know this place was a school! Only reason I did not drive right by was the big sign out front saying Forks High school" I said with a small laugh. With continued with small talk until we came to a stop in front of building 6 "thanks for showing me the way" I said trying to be nice.

He smiled in response "No problem! I could meet you here after class and I could show you to the next one." He asked always the helpful one.

Cringing internally at the way he sounded, it reminded me of Hojo and I knew I should tell him no before he got the deluded idea that I was into him or something. "Oh, no that's ok. I'm sure I can find my way now, but thanks anyway." I added the last part as I saw his face fall in disappointment. I was always a sucker when it came to hurting peoples feeling.

"If you're sure" he added before shrugging trying to pull off the sense of nonchalance. "I am" I added and he nodded before he turned to walk towards his next class. I could not stop the exhale of relief that came when he left.

The rest of the day passed in pretty much the same manner. My trigonometry teacher Mr. Vonner which I would have hated anyway because of the subject he taught was the only one that made me to the introduction to the class speech. I stuttered and stammered and blushed through the whole thing wholly embarrassed. Of course my embarrassment was not complete until I tripped over my own feet on my way to a desk. I can never understand how I was so graceful when in battle and training, but when it came to normal walking I was a lost cause. After two classes I started to recognize several of the faces in the class, there was always someone braver then the others that would introduce themselves and asking me questions about how I liked Forks. I tried to be courteous and friendly, but mostly I just dodged questions I did not want to answer.

One girl sat next to me in both trig and Spanish and she walked with me too lunch. She was tiny several inches shorter then my 5 feet 4 inches, but her wildly dark curly hair made up much of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name so I smile and nodded as she prattled on about teachers and classes I didn't try to keep up.

We sat at the end of a table with several of her friends who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. The boy from English waved at me from across the room. It was their sitting in the lunch room with seven curious strangers trying to make conversation that I saw them. I was not actively searching out inhuman auras so I had not noticed until I set my eyes upon them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There where five of them and they weren't talking and they weren't eating thought they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me like most of the other students, so it was safe to look at them without meeting a pair of extensively interesting eyes. But it was none of these things the held my attention. It was something about their aura, they felt human, but at the same time did not. I noticed what was missing and almost gasped in surprise. It was something every living human housed no matter how un-magical they where. 'They have no life energy' I thought as I took a closer look.

They did not look anything alike, of the three boys one was big muscled like a serious weight lifter with dark curly hair, and one was taller leaner but still muscular and honey blonde, the last was lanky less bulky with untidy bronze colored hair he was more boyish then the others. Who looked like they could be in collage or even teachers here rather then students. The girls were opposites; the tall one was statuesque and had a beautiful figure the kind you saw on the cover of swim suit issues. The kind that had every girl in the room take a hit on her self esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme with small features, her hair was a deep black cropped short and pointing in every direction. And yet they were all exactly alike, every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes, purplish bruise like shadows as if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost recovering from a broken nose. Though all their noses and features where perfect, straight and angular. But all this was not why I couldn't look away. I stare because all those faces so different, so similar where all devastatingly inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except on the airbrushed covers of a fashion magazine, or painted by an old master as a face of an angel. They were as beautiful as many of the demons I had seen the past.

It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful, maybe the perfect blonde girl or the bronze haired boy. They where all looking away, away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched the small girl rose with her tray, unopened soda, unbitten apple and walked away with a quick graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched amazed at her live dancers step until she dumped her tray and walked and glided to the back door faster then I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others that sat unchanging "Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class whose name id forgotten. As she looked up to see who I meant thought already knowing probably from my tone.

Suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one the youngest perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for a fraction of a second before his dark eyes flickered to mine. He looked away quickly, more quickly then I could. Though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once In that brief flash of a glance his face held nothing of interest. It was as if she had called is name and he had looked up in involuntary response already having decided not to answer. My neighbor giggled in embarrassment looking at the table like I did.

"That's Edward and Emmet Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the one who left was Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

I glance sideways at the beautiful boy who was looking at his tray now picking his bagel to pieces with long pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly his lips barely opening; the other three still looked away and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them. 'Strange unpopular names' I thought the kind of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here? Small town names I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica a perfectly common name here in the states. "Their very nice looking" I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.

"Yes" Jessica agreed with another giggle "Their all together though. Emmet and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice I mean. And they live together" her voice held all the shock and condemnation of a small town I thought critically, but if I was to be honest it would be a thing of gossip in Japan as well. 'Not the feudal era though' the small thought came unbidden as I smothered the feelings of pain.

"Which ones are the Cullen's? They don't look related." I asked taking another peek at the table before looking back to Jessica.

"Oh their not Dr. Cullen is really young in his twenties or early thirties. All adopted, the Hale's are brother and sister twins the blondes and their foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children." I added they looked to be 18 or over.

"They are now. Jasper and Rosalie are both 18, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were 8. She's their aunt or something like that" Jessica added after my comment.

"That's kind of nice for them to take care of all those kids like that when their so young and everything."

"I guess so" Jessica said reluctantly and I got the impression that she did not like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children I would guess the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids though" she added as if that would lessen their kindness.

Through out this whole conversation my eyes flickered again and again to the table the strange family sat. I could tell they were not human, but where trying to pass off as human. As I studied them trying to see if I could tell what they were one of them the youngest, the Cullen looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation. "Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked then I peeked at him from the corner of my eye and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today. He had a slightly frustrated expression I looked down again.

"That's Edward, he gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date, apparently none of the girls here are good looking enough for him." She sniffed a clear case of sour grapes.

I wondered when he turned her down. I bit my lip to hide my smile then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but his cheek appeared lifted as if he were smiling too. After a few more minutes the four of them left the table together. They were all noticeably graceful even the big brawny one, it gave a strange sense of déjà vu. Being around demons for as long as I had and having seen some like Sesshomaru in action gracefulness of such a magnitude was something I associated with demons. But I knew they were not demons, at least they did not feel like one. They housed no youki or Jaki that I could sense and I knew there was no way for any demon to conceal that from me when I am searching them for it. I should call Jii-chan and ask if he knows what they are by a description alone. If not he can search for it, I'm sure if I tell him that I had come in contact with something that was not human but at the same time not demon he would be as curious about this as I was. They held all the beauty of a high class demon and grace of one as well, but at the same time was not one.

* * *

Looking For Beta!!!

Please Leave a Review! I am going to try and Update once a wk, but if i get a good amount of reviews i might just update earlier. I have a few chapters already typed out.


	3. A Loss of Control

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**Chapter 3  
A Loss of Control**

Once the bell excusing lunch rang Kagome rose with the others and walked with a girl that had the same class as her this coming period. The girls name was Angela, she was nice and shy so we walked to the biology class in companionable silence. Kagome knew she would get along with this girl best; Angela's soul was pure and her aura radiated kindness. She was much more pleasant then anyone else Kagome had come into contact with so far. She knew they would become great friends.

When they arrived at class Kagome watched as Angela walked to one of the black tables and was disappointed to see that she already had a partner. Kagome then took a glance around the class too see where she might be placed only to see one table with a free seat. It just so happened that the free seat was beside one of the boys from the group of whatever they were. When Kagome handed the teacher the paper he needed to sign he announced "Please take a seat by Mr. Cullen" he finished motioning in the direction of the boy after he passed her a third year biology book.

With a nod she walked to the desk and took a seat placing her bag down beside her leg and putting the book the teacher gave her in the center of where she sat. She could see him out the corner of her eyes and he was staring again, looking at her with frustration and no small amount of suspicion. The intake of breath from him made it obvious that he was trying to scent her, but came back with nothing. This made Kagome want to flash him a smug smile, but she held it in check.

He knew the moment he saw her walk into his class that she was going to be seated beside him. He did not know what to think of her, she was silent to him. For some reason he could not hear her and it was frustrating him to no end. The frustration only mounted as she took a seat near him. He had readied himself to smell a human so close, so when he took a breath and came back with every scent but hers he was even more frustrated, confused, and now even more curious about her.

He had never come across a being he couldn't hear never mind smell. Everything had a scent no matter how dim. But the scent of anything with blood was heightened to his senses because of what he was. She was like a ghost except he could see her and probably feel her. What was she exactly? She looked human her eyes where a dark blue, Her skin had a healthy flush across her cheeks a clear sign she was human and not other. Her heart beat echoed in his ears and he could see the artery located on her inner wrist when she opened up her book, but he still could not smell anything about her. Neither her natural scent nor the scent of her blood registered to him and it left him feeling no small amount of frustration.

Kagome knew that he would be confounded by her and it was slightly amusing. The fact that he would be just as confused about her as she was about him left her feeling no small amount of satisfaction. She still could not tell what he was since he felt like no demon she had ever met. Of all questions left unanswered one thing was clear though; and that was that he was dangerous, the tingle down her spine that alerts her to a possible threat was going haywire being this close to him.

The staring was also unnerving _'I can swear he has not once turned his eyes from me. What is it he is hoping to find?'_ she thought to herself as she takes a quick glance out the corner of her eyes to see that he was still looking at her. It was making her antsy, her powers where surging under her skin barely held under control. He was an unidentified threat that seemed to be unable to stop staring; Kagome knew she had to get away before her powers broke free of her control.

The warm tingle of her powers rushed through her looking for a weakness in her hold on them to come forth and eliminate the threat. Kagome turns towards the boy eyes closed and as she was opening them the rush of her powers surged to her eyes.

**( |-| )(=+-+=)( | | ) (=^.^=)**

He watches her unable to turn away; he had never seen or heard of a human being anything like her. She doesn't have a scent and he can't hear her thoughts it makes him wonder if there was anything else different about her. He sees her peeking at him from the corners of her eyes aware that he was looking at her and this seems to make her nervous. That was nothing new humans seem to shy away from contact with his kind it was like an unconscious instinct.

He was still watching her as she turns her head towards him like she was going to comment on his staring when she opened her eyes and he was thrown for a loop. He only seen it for a second, but it was enough when she opened her eyes they were glowing pink. She closed them quickly and turned her head away again as if that did not just happen.

The moment her eyes had opened a foreign tingle of warmth like he had never felt before seemed to skate across his skin while a chill skated down his spine, and just as fast as it started it stopped with the closing of her eyes. It took a moment to realize what it was he was he experienced, because it had been centuries since he felt that particular emotion, fear. Fear was what he felt with that spine tingle and he could not understand why; it was like an instinctual feeling. He knew he should fear, but did not know why he felt fear. It was the same type of reaction that humans have to his kind when not knowing what they were but instinctually knowing they were danger.

When she opened her eyes again after a few moments of deep breathing the glow was gone, but he could not deny what he saw. And again he wondered if she was indeed human. Because everything he had learned so far tells him that she is not, she is something else entirely.

It was with relief and urgency that Kagome raised quickly out of her seat when the bell rang and all but ran out of the class. She had to go; she could not stay when she was so close to a slip up she could feel it coming. In an attempt to quell the need to purify him the need to burn him arose. This was the first time her new 'fire power' had ever rose up in defense before since she had not been in any danger since the bonding ritual. It was only natural that she would forget to suppress that power as well as her miko ki, and it had escalated to the point where she was becoming unstable. The stirrings of heat started to blossom in her palms as she dotted out of the room clenching her fists tight trying desperately to hold off her newly gained elemental power. _'God I could have purified him right then and there!'_ she thought as she raced towards the forest she felt Kirara lurking in all the while trying to shake off the heat that was building in her palms the tell-tale sign that she was about to flame-up.

She did not make note of the grass that crunched under her as she ran her eyes set on the forest before her. By the time she made it to the tree line her fingers would flame up and then smoke out almost immediately sporadically the moment she lost even an ounce of control. Kagome knew she could not hold off on it much longer, she had never mastered control of this power never had the chance.

Running further into the forest Kagome tried to hold on to her power flare "Kirara!" She called as she ran knowing that her friend would follow. Once she was sure she was far enough away she came to a stop the forest was thin and bare around her. It was obviously a cold season, but the cold had not affected her since her bond was created. Her body would heat its self accordingly of its own accord as a natural reflex.

Kirara appeared beside her as soon as she came to a halt waiting for further instructions. "Let's go up the mountain I need a place far enough away to release." Kagome said glancing at the mountain a good distance away.

Needing no further instructions Kirara's small frame burst in flame and out of the flames emerged the battle form of Kirara. With a roar Kirara jumped in front of Kagome ready for her to mount and go clearly aware of the urgency of the situation. Kirara had no idea what set Kagome off, but she knew that she had to get them a fair distance away so whatever it was that upset her could not feel the release of her powers so clearly.

With a handful of Kirara's fur Kagome jumps onto her back. No sooner then Kagome was seated did Kirara take off into the air ready to fly towards the mountains as fast as she could while carrying. As they flew towards their destination at top speed Kagome could feel the question that no doubt was plaguing Kirara. Leaning towards her eyes Kagome says in a low rushed voice "I ran into a non-human. But whatever it was like nothing I had encountered before. He housed no jaki or youki, no life aura, but my warning tingles went insane when I was forced to sit by him in class. I don't know what he was, but my senses went haywire like it was Naraku sitting there. It was strange though; he did not feel tainted enough to be considered a threat on the same level as Naraku. I think it was the not knowing what he was and the shock of finding a non-human species that I had never encountered before that set me off. I need to get far enough away so I can not be felt so clearly by anyone. Find a place with water like a pond or river so I can use the cold water to cool off quicker." I added the last part as more of an after thought. I did not want to stand around in the forest for long naked.

It only took Kirara a few minutes to find a decent size source of water land near and Kagome was off her back and undressing alarming speed. The flickering of her fire power melting the buttons before she could unbutton the shirt she was wearing, her fingers singed the bottom of her shirt as she lifts it over her head. Concentrating harder Kagome reaches for her bra and has it off in only seconds before she reaches for her jeans and undoes them and kicks them off shoes and all. Not really worrying about her socks and underwear as they were already ruined by the burning temperature of her body. Bra only withstanding because it was not flimsy cotton and it was drenched with sweat. Once the cloths her off and she had taken a few steps flames burst forth from her hands and they spread up her arms rapidly. Walking swiftly towards the pond Kagome tries to stop the accelerated growth of the fire upon her body so she could get to the pond without too much trouble. Once she was waste deep in water Kagome let go and the flames traveled so intense in its strength that you could see the fire glow from her legs even while they are underwater. Her hair each strand fire coated and whipping around her head in a frenzied state.

She does not know how long she stood their consumed by her flames standing within pond, but long enough for the water around her begin to boil. With eyes close she tries to grasp upon the thin strings of control and get her powers back under control. This was why practice was so dangerous, it is so easy to lose control of this power if you are not careful and it reacts more strongly to feels of anger and hate. Any emotion that would hurt me sends me smoldering with only the slightest pressure.

When she had herself under control once again Kagome swam further out into the pond where the colder water would be so she could cool faster and remains their until her body temperature would no longer ruin her cloths.

It was dark by the time Kagome made it back home her father in the living room watching the sports channel. "Dad I'm home! Sorry I took so long, I was at the school library so I could catch up with everyone. I am way behind in history since they don't have American history in Japan as a compulsory class." My excuse already thought out on the way home flowed from my mouth easily. Lying was something I hated to do, but it was in way hard I had perfected it while still traveling to the past.

"Ok Kagome, just call me next time so I don't worry. Oh and your box arrived today I put it in your room when I got home from the station." The gruff voice of her father sounded from the living room no doubt from the chair in front of the television.

"Ok Dad I will, sorry and thanks." Kagome said as she skipped up the stairs Kirara in tow.

**0ooo0**

_Meanwhile with Edward…_

The bell sounded ending the sixth period and he watched with surprise as Kagome shot out of her seat and out the door in a blink of the eye. He debated briefly if he should follow her, maybe find out what class she has next but he decided not to._ 'I should speak to the others first.'_ He thought as he walks out of the class. He had class with Alice next period she might be able to see what she was.

When Edward arrived to his last period Language class which he shared with Alice she was already there waiting.

"I can't see her Edward." Alice stated in a low voice so not to be over heard by the students now filing into the class. Alice was his closest sibling their bond second only to his bond with Carlisle and he second only to her bond with Jasper.

Sometimes Alice's ability to see the future was just as good as mind reading, she must have 'saw' him ask her about Kagome when he decided to ask her on the way here. "No?" Edward asked with a frown it was obvious that he did not like this. He did not like the idea of a human so immune to their gifts. He could not read her mind and Alice could not see her future, there was no way to find out what he wanted unless he actually tried to find out. It was kind of his duty to his family to find out if she would be a problem to them. It was up to Alice and him to make sure they were never exposed. "I can not hear her thoughts either. I wonder what it is about her that stops our abilities." Edward said his eyes taking on a thoughtful far away look; it was obvious that was a statement and not a question. He knew she would have no idea either.

Watching her brother Alice knew he was curious about the girl, almost obsessively so. She could practically see the wheels turning in his mind. He would not be satisfied unless he solved this mystery, Edward was passionate about things he set his mind to and this would be no different. Only this time Alice saw the potential outcome of this situation she did not need her visions to know that her brother was interested in solving the puzzle of Kagome Higurashi. It gave her hope; this was the first girl Edward has ever shown any kind of interest in. The fact that his interest was solely of the non romantic type did nothing to shorten her hope for his future. "So what are you going to do now?" she asked him her voice and eyes free of any implication to what she was thinking, but that matters not he heard it anyway.

"It is not like that Alice. Yes I am curious, but not in the sense where I would want to be with her. There is just too much about her that is different for her to be human, but she looked human. She had no scent, I could not read her mind, you could not see her future, and her eyes glow pink. Not only that, but I could feel something about her was dangerous to me when we sat so close together. The shiver of fear that skirted down my spine was startling when I first felt it, not knowing what it was or where it came from worries me. My instincts were screaming at me to run or fight I don't understand any of it." He said shaking his head to dispel the feelings he felt while sitting so near to her.

Brow scrunching she admits "I can see how that maybe a problem, and why you would want to find answers. But is it really our business too meddle in her private life? To uncover secrets she may not want found out? Well I guess the least we should do is find out if she is dangerous to us in anyway just to be safe, but beyond that." She drifted off knowing he catch her drift as she was thinking it. And before her eyes a new vision appeared.

_Alice Vision:_

_Edward standing by a window in a bedroom clearly not his own surveying the room. It was bare except for essentials. He was alone in the room._

_End Vision_

Alice's eyes snapped to Edwards as she came out of the vision she knew he saw it too._ 'If you would be their without her home you would have to leave during school'_ Alice thought to Edward. She knew he would go at least to find out why she is so different, to see if he could find a clue as to her inhumanness and maybe find out what she was exactly.

She was right he did see her vision and he too agreed that he would need to go now if he wanted enough time to actually look around her room. With a nod to Alice he gets out of his seat and walks over to the teacher as the bell rings.

"Mr. Cullen?" his teacher questioned looking at him curiously. Before she got to say anymore however he voiced his reason for the approach. '_I still can not get over how beautiful they all are.'_ The teachers thoughts skidded across mind slightly louder then the other thoughts that echoed in the background of his ispecial/i hearing.

"Ah yes Mrs. Brown I am not feeling well, I was hoping you could excuse me to the nurses station please?" his voice low and persuasive, he was trying to dazzle her into letting him go without a fight.

Like any other female before her she was unprepared for the force of his eyes and voice that she caved immediately "Yes of course, go right ahead Mr. Cullen." She said with a smile _'to young and you're a married women'_ the thought echoed through her mind like a mantra and he would have laughed if he were not in such a rush to leave.

With a nod he exits the classroom and heads straight for the Volvo he had no intention of wasting time at the nurse's office. He knew where her father lived so finding her house was not a problem and he was climbing in through her window in no time.

Her room was tidy with not much personal affects out such as pictures. It looked like the room of someone who just moved in, but it was not that fact that gave him pause. It was the scent; her room housed the most heavenly scent he had ever encountered. His throat burned like someone threw a match and a gallon of gasoline down his throat. He was thirsty, no he was ravenous.

Swallowing the excess of venom that flooded his mouth with such a delicious scent Edward tried to focus on his surroundings. It was not easy as a million different scenarios flooded his mind. That scent was beyond anything he had ever smelt, it was divine. He could have her, the owner of this wonderful scent. He could wait for her to come home and she would be alone, no one would know he was here. It would be so easy. The mere thought of the warm blood that would soon begin to flood his mouth made him close his eyes in pleasure. How wonderful would the owner of this scent taste? His thirst was raging now as he inhaled the scent yet again like it was heroine and he was an addict looking for his fix. No one would blame him; they all have messed up before. The image of Carlisle spring forth his mind unbidden, he knew Carlisle would forgive him for this, but he would be disappointed. There was nothing more hard to deal with then Carlisle's disappointment even if he would never voice it aloud. He did not have to after all Edward could hear what was going on in his mind. Then there was Esme she would just look at me with sympathy and love in her eyes. A look a monster like him does not deserve to be pointed at him self. Shaking the feels of self pity and loathing from his mind he concentrated on the matter at hand. He did not have much time before school ended and he had to leave before he was caught.

After a while of searching and not breathing he found nothing non-human, nothing that would point out her obvious difference. After an uneventful search he decided to check the rest of the house for scents, maybe he had the wrong room?

It became clear that he did not, there was only one other human living in the home and that was the chief. There was a strange scent of cat though it smelled different somehow. Taking one more sweep of the house before he left Edward exited out of the same window he entered.

**0ooo0**

Kagome walks into her room eyes intent looking to approach her box as soon as she was in her room. She could not help the relief that came when she realized that her stuff was here, she felt vulnerable almost without her weapons nearby. Even more so now since there was obviously something more then human in this town and she was unsure of the dangers they pose to her.

When Kagome reached the box her attention was drawn to the now sneezing and growling Kirara. Kagome knew that sound and knew what she was feeling from the bond with her dear friend. "What is it Kirara? Do you smell something?" Kagome asks in a low tone looking down towards Kirara, who was still hissing and sneezing. Knowing what Kirara was trying to communicate Kagome closes her eyes and concentrates on drawing her powers into her eyes. Her Irises now glowing bright pink Kagome surveyed the room and immediately noticed the aura that does not belong. A shocked hiss broke through her teeth as she recognized the aura "It was one of them. The non-humans I was telling you about earlier. One of them was here in my room." Panic began to spread and Kagome rushed to follow the trail the visitor unknowingly left.

_'He was here in my room! In my home! In my fathers room! My living room, kitchen, everywhere!'_ Anger pulsed through her _'who the hell does he think he is to come in here uninvited like this and snoop through my things, my families things!'_ Fear was her first response to this information. She did not know what they were or what they were capable of and the idea that one of them came here_ 'What if Charlie was home!'_ it was that very thought that caused her next actions.

Kagome did not know why she had not done this the moment she arrived here, but she figured that here she would not need to worry. She was so far away from Japan, so far away from anyone that may be able to recognize her. "Now I can not delay it any longer." Kagome whispered to herself as she sat at her desk and painted up a few Ofuda to seal up all the entrances in her home.

"Hey Kagome what are you doing?" Charlie asked as he watches Kagome paste a few pieces of paper over all the windows and doors in the home. He did not know what it said since it was in Japanese Kanji.

"Oh! Um, back home I'm the Miko of the shrine. I guess this is a habit, I am blessing the house. Weird I know, but it makes me feel better. More at home you know?" Kagome added the last part for effect. She did not, could not say what they really were for.

"Oh, sure. Do whatever you need to feel comfortable Kagome" Charlie said awkwardly from the couch.

"Well I'm done; I'm going to head on upstairs so I can finish unpacking." Kagome said with a wave and tried to run up the stairs only to catch the last step and stumble into the wall catching her self before she puts her head through the wall. _'I don't get how I can be so graceful while fighting, but the minute I am not I fall over my own two feet!'_ Kagome shook her head sadly as she walks towards her room.

Closing the door behind her Kagome finally sets about going through her box. She wanted to put them in the trunk of her car so she would have them near all the time even while at school, just in case. It was such a relief opening the long box filled with her dangerous mementos of her friends from the feudal era. They represented safety and protection, but without them she was still not defenseless. Everything about Kagome was dangerous to anything not human; she would be able to hold anything off while she gets her weapons if needed, even if that means fighting naked among her flames.

Reaching into the box Kagome began to unload first with the bow and arrows, Hiraikotsu, Tessaiga. That should be enough, The Tessaiga – For protection. It still erects a barrier around me once it feels dangerous emotions around me. The Bow and Arrows – For offense and defense, I can deflect and attack using purifying ki. The Hiraikotsu – For defense and offense, nothing can slice through flesh like a miko charged Hiraikotsu. It is also a good surprise tactic. Grabbing a sash from the box I tied Tessaiga to my waste and lay down on my bed waiting for Charlie to go to bed. She had a lot to think about after all, she can not let them think this little visit of theirs went un-noticed. _'I will use them as target practice if they do not keep their distance from my home!'_ She thought looking at the ceiling As adverse to conflict Kagome is; she will not allow any harm to come to Charlie due to her being here with him. He was hers and like a demon she protects what belongs to her.

These strange thoughts, or as Kagome likes to think of them demon instinct had showed up shortly after the jewel was wished away. There was not much Kagome knew about the changes that occurred on that day and there was really no way to find answers since everyone she knew was either dead or can not be found. No one ever knew much about the jewel even while in the feudal era and since its destruction answers were not forthcoming. The only thing Kagome is sure of is that a large chunk of the Shikon's power was transferred into her; reasons for this are unknown to all. The only thing that became obvious where the physical changes, she was stronger then before, faster then any human, and she heals at a rapid pace. It is almost like her body is the same as a demon only she does not have the senses as one. Hearing, smell, and sight are all the same as before the Shikon was completed.

Even while her thoughts ran amuck the presence of Tessaiga was comforting. It was almost like Inuyasha was here with her protecting her. In essence he is here a part of him was put into the blade and it is that part that she can feel. It is that part that allows her to sleep at night.

_Meanwhile….._

Edward made it back to the school before the bell rang in time to pick up his siblings and as soon as she stepped foot into his car Alice opened her mouth to speak. "So, nothing huh?" she asked knowing it was true.

Glancing at the passenger seat where Jasper was seated he knew that he could speak freely. Alice has no secrets with Jasper and he would find out later anyway. "No nothing, just a normal human girl's bedroom. Everything else in her home is normal as well. There is nothing that would suggest she was not normal except…" He ran off in thought as he recalled the scent in her bedroom. That mouthwatering scent was unforgettable.

Now he had their attention. Jasper was unsure what this was all about and sent a meaningful look at Alice. Catching his look Alice tells him of the vision she had of Edward going to investigate the new girl's house. That Edward noticed something about her that was not normal and on top of that he could not hear her thoughts or smell her scent.

Intrigued now Jasper looks to Edward with a raised brow "Except", he prodded wanting Edward to finish his sentence. He was curious about what could have been found and if the girl was not human then what was she? It was obvious that she was not one of them because she had a beating heart.

"In class I could not smell her. Even while she sat right beside me I got not a faint trace of her scent. Nothing to denote that she was there not even her thoughts; it was like she was a ghost only solid. When I got to her home I was caught off guard, not expecting her room to be saturated with a scent; her scent. It was her smell, for lack of a better term it was divine. She smelled like heaven. At first I thought that it might be someone else's smell so I looked around the house to see if maybe I had the wrong room, but it was only a 2 bedroom home. Charlie only has one child; her. His room did not even smell of her at all, only pieced of the house she would visit held faint traces of her. Somehow she is hiding her scent when she is not at home, that right there tells us she is not a normal human." Edward said as they drove home from school in his Volvo whipping around corners with no problem.

"So what is going to happen? Are you going to tell Carlisle? You probably should" Jasper said after a few moments of silence. What he really wanted to know was if this girl will cause a problem for them. He will not allow anyone or anything endanger Alice or his family. "Alice can you see her future?" Jasper asked wanting to know if they at least had that for protection against the unknown.

"She does not come in clear, but I can see her." Alice replied after she attempted to look for Kagome. All she could see was the girl shoulders deep in a pond somewhere in the forest.

"Alice, where is that, when is that?" Edward asked seeing the same fogged filled vision as Alice. _'Why would she be in water at this time of year?'_ he asked himself not knowing the answer.

"I don't know Edward. Only that it is happening soon." Alice replied as they pulled into the Cullen garage.

They were lucky because today Carlisle was pulling the night shift so he was still home. "I'm going to speak to Carlisle." Edward said as he got out of his car and flashed up the stairs and into the house without further notice.

There was nothing Carlisle could suggest except to be alert and cautious around the girl since she was an unknown and possibly dangerous. A family meeting told the others the same, they would need to watch and be careful of her.


	4. A Pull of Souls

Attn: First off I want to say how happy I am that the last chapter was received so well. I was worried about changing who it was that made the run from class. It was not Edward because he could not smell her, so he could not have the same reaction he did in the story to Bella. Kagome on the other hand, he powers are erratic and always have been. It is that very fact that had saved her life many times over, so having her powers react to an unknown threat was something I could see her wacky miko ki doing. Of course it was not her miko ki that she lost control of but her 'fire power'. This should make sense to everyone why it was this power that I had made loose cannon. Since she has been unable to master this element due to its always destroying her cloths she does not have a hold of it as she does her miko ki. I also made it a point to point out how she could not understand how her powers reacted to him in such a way because he was not tainted to the extent that her powers should have acted up, but it was because she did not know what he was that made her act like that. Fear of the unknown and all that jazz. Now I rewritten this chapter 3 times already and I am happy with the way it ended with the final rewrite and I hope you are as well.

The first time I wrote this chapter I had Kagome going to their house that same night all gung-ho slayer ready to burn and purify. As I stated in the last chapter she did not know who it was that was in her room since she had not the time to mesmerize their auras so she was going to take them all out. Poor Jasper would have received the brunt of her attack. Alice would have tried to approach Kagome knowing that she was not evil, but Kagome was on the defensive so when Alice made move to approach her Kagome was going to attack. Jasper sensing this would have tried to rush her, Kagome would have caught him in a barrier forcing him to stop. Then she would have told them one more move and he's ash. And from there they would have spoken and Carlisle would promise that it would not happen again and they will stay away from her home. I did not like the way this chapter would have leaded the rest of the story so I erased it and started anew.

The Second has her going the coward way and choosing to not speak of it at all. Only later she would have asked Alice to help tutor her with Math and they would become friends. This was an ok way to go, but it had little to no Edward interaction so I had to not exactly erase but still rewrite.

This one has elements the second one had and a place where Kagome and Edward could grow from.

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

bChapter 4  
A Pull of Souls/b

:: Kagome POV::

Today was better and worse then yesterday. It was better because the staring was at a minimum today that I was able to walk by without gaining too much attention. And it was worse because I had come to a frightening conclusion. This strange curiosity I had developed overnight had done nothing to prepare me for the intensity I felt when I stared into the golden stare of one Edward Cullen.

I recognized the pull I felt towards him almost instantly because I had felt it once before. And while I knew the feeling for what it was I was not prepared to feel it. The magnetic pull of souls was something that was only to be felt once if at all, so naturally I was confused and scared to feel it in regards to a boy I knew virtually nothing about. I had always assumed that Inuyasha was my soul mate for the fact that he was also Kikyo's. Being her reincarnation meant that we had the same soul mate in theory, but my soul had been altered in the past.

It is said that the experiences one have during life is what shapes the soul. Our decisions, our sins everything we do changes us on this most basic level. Has my experiences in the past changed my soul so much that it would now have a new soul mate? I had resigned myself to the idea that I would probably not have a special someone in my life again and that my only chance had passed with the death of Inuyasha. My love for Inuyasha had been all consuming in the beginning of my travels, but towards the end while my love for him never lessened it did change. He was and always will be my first love, but by the end I had loved him more like a brother while at the same time not like a brother. I no longer loved him romantically, but I was still attracted to him. My love for him was complicated till the very end.

But when I looked into the eyes of Edward Cullen I saw his soul and it was beautiful. The light of his soul overruled the darkness he kept within, I knew he was good but like Inuyasha he had a darkness within him that was frightening. And while he did house the darkness of a demon there was a much bigger part of him that was pure. His soul was so beautiful I could not help but want to know him, want to be near him. It was this that scared me to death.

Every relationship whether platonic or otherwise I had formed with others outside of my blood family ended in death and pain. It was the memory of this pain that scared me. Could I ever let someone into my heart after all the pain I had endured with the death of my second family? I had still not healed from their loss and I was not sure if my heart was strong enough to endure that pain again should I let anyone in only to lose them once I loved them.

By the time the day ended I still had no answers to whether or not I wanted to explore this pull I felt towards Edward, nor could I tell if he felt the pull as well.

bo000o/b

'Ok so I'm a coward.' I thought losing my nerve to confront the non-humans who were currently students at my new high school. I could not confront them I was out numbered 1to7 as far as I knew and there could have been others I did not know about. 'Whatever their reason for being here is it's obviously important otherwise they would not be putting up such a farce.' They put far too much effort to appear human to everyone that whatever is going on here had to be big. 'Real big' I thought as I watched them getting out of their vehicles. 'After all no one would choose to go to High School unless it was necessary to attend; or they age like a human.' I thought as I caught sight of Edward he really was one of the best looking males I had ever seen. My musing on Edward's looks was cut short when his topaz eyes locked with mine. It was like tunnel vision everyone but he was blurred for my vision as I felt a tug of sorts lightly on my soul. I disregarded the tug not wanting to think about what it could mean because while the tug was registered I also realized the aura of my 'visitor' belonged to him.

It was then that I decided that I will not completely disregard my 'visitor' I know now who it was that was inside my home yesterday. Only one question remains. 'What was Edward Cullen hoping to find when he broke into my home yesterday?' I knew I would not stop until I found the answer to my questions no matter how long it took. All I have now is time and if Kirara and I were correct then I have a lot of it.

The rest of the morning went on like yesterdays, I had no more episodes and for that I was thankful. All conversations were centered on plans being made to the La Push ocean park in two weeks that Mike Newton was putting together, so no one really noticed how I was not mentally there the whole time. Feeling guilty about not paying attention I had agreed to go more out of politeness then a real desire to attend I had nothing else to do anyway so maybe a trip to the beach will be fun. i'About as much fun as it can be pretending to be normal.'/i I thought sadly sometime I can not help but feel how alone in the world I truly was. 'At least I wasn't the only freak here.' I thought with a shake of my head to clear my thoughts. If I planned to get through the day then I would need my head out of the clouds.

The curious stares and questions had all dulled down and I was already starting to fade into the backdrop as a normal student 'Thank Kami' I was never one to like the spot light and would much rather be over looked. It made being me much easier when I did not have to hide so much of myself. 'I'm just glad that word of my many illness had not followed me to this school.' I shuttered at the thought of all the illnesses my Jii-chan made up to excuse me from school while I was in the past. Thinking about school and illnesses made me think of Hojo 'I am so glad that he had not seen fit to follow me here' his delusions of us actually having a future were wearing me thin. Maybe if I wasn't who I was then maybe we would have been together, but I am not normal and he would not be able to last a day in my world if a demon ever showed up and wanted my head. He should be glad I am not interested in him like that.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I had not even realized that first period was already over. I had sat in the back in hopes of sliding by unnoticed and since I was not once disturbed in my thoughts I had succeeded. 'Now if only the rest of the day is like this one.' Even while I was thinking this I knew that in at least one of them I would not get my wish.

As I was walking to second period Math I had caught sight of Alice and Edward Cullen. It looked like he was walking with her to class talking quietly to each other. I watched as Alice walked into the classroom and Edward turned and walked towards his next class which happened to be in my direction. I still had no idea what to think of them or him, it was obvious that whatever it was that they are they were dangerous. 'At the same time though he and his family has never made move to hurt anyone, so, they can't be all that bad.' I should have been watching where I was going instead of being lost in my own mind like I was. I had not seen the slight bump where the grass turns into the cement walkway to the math building, so it was no surprise when my toe got caught and gravity took over.

bo000o/b

With Alice and Edward…Edward POV…..

"Edward I am capable of walking to my own classes no matter who shares said class with me." Alice said in a low tone patronizingly while thinking 'I think you just want to come with me so you can get another look at her.'

"Don't be ridiculous Alice; it is unsafe for you to even continue this class. We know nothing about her other then she could be dangerous to us. I can not hear her and you can't see her well enough to be sure she is no threat. This has nothing to do with wanting to see her." I replied annoyed with her insinuation. Alice sees things differently then the rest of us because of her gift she does not live in the present she coasts through it. No she lives in the future, it is the consequences that come with seeing the future one does not have to guess what is coming next. So the need to live in the present is slim, but this is the problem. She can not clearly see Kagome and she is not taking the threat of her as seriously as she should.

"We are here, and there she is. Now act like a good human and walk to your next class!" Alice said as she walked through the door not once looking back at her brother.

With a sigh he runs his hand through his hair as he turns walking in towards his next class which happens to be in the direction Kagome was coming from. He watched her approach and noticed that she was not paying attention to where she was walking she seemed to be deep in thought. This only frustrated him more because still he hears nothing. When he was in arms reach of her he watched as her toe caught the edge of the cement sending her tumbling forward. As her toe caught and she began to fall she seemed to come out of her thoughts in time to close her eyes and brace for impact. Before he even knew what he was doing his arms shot out to catch her fall.

One arm shot across her chest to stop her decent as the other gripped her arm to steady her "Watch where your stepping!" his voice started out sharp but ended in a whisper as their eyes locked and his breath held.

b0ooo0/b

Kagome POV…

Before I knew what was happening I was no longer falling. "Watch where your" I had turned to see who it was that saved me and my eyes meet with the topaz of Edward Cullen "stepping!" his voice was but a whisper as my wide eyes looked into his. I was surprised that someone caught me and it took me a moment to sort out details. "Thank you" I whispered back the same tone he used with me as I was still gazing into his honeyed eyes. The tug reappeared and only became stronger the longer they gazed into each others eyes. No longer could I ignore the pull and the longer we stood frozen the deeper within his soul I could see. But the more I seen the deeper in I was pulled I knew I had to break his gaze or I feared I would be lost. His fingers twitched and held me a bit more firmly drawing my attention to his hold on me.

It was in that moment that I realized that he still had not let me go, that I was still in his arms in a weird embrace. As I registered this; my face heated with a blush a reaction I always have when a member of the opposite sex touches me intimately. As awkward as this embrace was I could still feel his arms brush across my breast as I inhaled.

He seemed to realize this when I took another breath which cause my breast to brush up against his forearms again and he quickly removed his arm from me. It only took him a moment to collect him self before he replies "your welcome" his voice had a husky tint giving it a seductive edge and I but my lip in response.

I was never good with boys human or otherwise so being in front of one I found attractive was even harder. I had no idea what to say and I had no desire to say something stupid so I just nodded and moved to step around him my cheeks still flaming with my embarrassment. As I walked into the math building I chance a glance behind me only to see he was still watching me with a strange look on his face causing my blush to deepen and my feet to move faster. 'What was he thinking looking at me with a face like that?' I asked myself as I walked into my classroom.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the classroom was the giddy smile of Alice Cullen 'what is with her?' I asked myself with a shake of my head. 'People did say she was weird.' I had thought that maybe they thought she was strange because of the obvious differences between her and the normal humans, but I was beginning to see that maybe they had meant she was weird because of reactions like this one.

The way they have reacted to me today is strange. I had thought for sure that they would be wearier of me since they did not know who I was or what I was capable of. 'My powers did not act up once while he touched me!' this just now occurred to me. Not once had I felt the leash on either of my powers loosen. Could it be because of my softening feelings for Cullen? Could my attraction to him make my powers give him the benefit of the doubt? Or is it because fear was not my reaction towards him this time when he actually touched me?

I did not know what to think anymore and was not any less confused when I finally took my seat. I was still in a daze from the effects I had just experienced while in the arms of Edward. It was not his beauty in a physical sense that still holds me captive, but it was the beauty of his soul. It was like he was stripped bare to me as I gazed into his hypnotic eyes seeing all the fascists of his being. I wondered if I had the same effects on him as he had on me. Could he see into my soul as I could his? Was that why he too could not stop his gaze into my own eyes?

"Ok Class, open up your books to page 210 and do equations 1-20. If you have any questions just raise your hand." Mr. Vonner said as he took a seat at his desk.

The sound of his voice shook me from my musing and I did as was asked. I have never been happier that Japan schools are so far ahead American schools then I was now. They were simple Algebra questions that I got done in half the time of the class, but I held my gaze in my book to make it look like I was paying close attention to the material on the page. I made it appoint to not think of the strange exchange between Edward and me so I focused instead on other things I had no answers for. 'They probably felt something strange about me and tried to see if they could find out what by breaking into my house. Not that I was providing excuses for them, but I could see doing the same thing if I thought my family was in trouble. They had probably felt how dangerous I was to them and wanted to know why their instincts scream at them to run. It was probably very unsettling to feel fear and to associate it with a human makes it even worst. Not that I am completely human, but they would not know that.' I know that they had not found anything, but that still does not explain how easy the two of them are around me. The knowing I was different and still after investigating me finding nothing should have made them more suspicious of me. But they are not acting suspicious and maybe that is their plan? Maybe they hope to give a sense of security so when I mess up they will be there to catch it? Maybe their easiness is just a big conspiracy plan?

Thinking they had ulterior motives should have made it easier to distrust them, but I was still under the effects of Edward's eyes and found myself hoping I was wrong. I took a chance glance at Alice when the teacher called on her for an answer and seen that she was paying just about as much attention to the teacher as I was, still she provides him with the correct answer to his question without hesitation. 'They are obviously smart' I thought as I turned my gaze back to my book.

Math class ended quickly and the rest of the day passed in a similar fashion. I had no other classes other then biology with a Cullen so I was free to get lost in my thoughts without worrying that my eyes would be drawn to the objects of my thoughts and before I knew it lunch had arrived.

Edward POV…..

The first thing I noticed as I stared in to Kagome's eyes was the color or more the hue. 'Sapphires' my mind supplied me with the answer when I wondered at the color. The next thing I noticed was that I had stopped breathing sometime between my catching her and now. When I took a slow breath through my nostrils I was not surprised when I came up with nothing, that heavenly scent I had encountered within her home was no where to be found. Even while I noticed this; my eyes never left hers my mind also processing something else that had happened once our eyes met.

There was a strange foreign warmth in my chest where my heart is located, it was a feeling unlike anything I had ever encountered before. While I did not understand what it was I was feeling I could tell something substantial was occurring between us right now. It felt like she could see me, see into my soul as she returned my stare.

Her heart rate picked up the longer she was within my arms and I wondered briefly if it was because of fear. I could hear her pulse racing even if I could not smell it and her body heat rose a few degrees as her face flushed slightly. I could not tell what it was that she saw, but I could tell that whatever it was she was amazed by it. The longer I held her gaze in mine whatever it was that was keeping her scent from me lowered slightly and I was able to smell her. It was not the scent of her blood he could smell because his throat was not on fire as it was in her room, but he could still detect the base scent of her faintly. As his nostrils flared to get another pass of her heavenly scent no matter how faint his fingers twitched and gripped her more firmly then before. 'God she smells so good!' he thought as she begins to blush furiously then takes a shaky breath.

As she takes another breath my attention is moved to the light brush of her breast on the skin of my forearm and I feel her nipples harden to coolness of my skin even through her shirt. I inhale sharply at the sensation and drop my arms quickly after I steady her still feeling the tingle of her breast like a ghostly caress. "Your welcome" I replied my voice was rougher then I had intended it to be and I had to suppress a groan as she bit her lip and her heart skipped a beat.

I did not miss her nod even while my gaze was still locked on her lips which her teeth still had yet to release. I clenched my hand in fists as I suppressed the urge the lift my hand and free her bottom lip from its abuse. I was still actively suppressing this desire when she moved to step around me. I turned to watch her walk into her class all the while wanting to reach out and stop her from leaving my side. I did not understand what was happening to me, I had never had these kinds of urges before.

When I could no longer see her I turned around and began walking back towards building 4. I did not get to far however when the thoughts of my sister intruded my mind 'I told you so' her thoughts held a smug tenor and with that thought she sent me the visual of a dazed Kagome walking to her seat still spaced out. I could not suppress the smile that met my lips as I realized that she was just as affected by me as I was by her.

I spent the whole of my history class thinking about her eyes and then her lips that I had developed the desire to see if they were as soft as they looked. This worries me; I had never had the desire to kiss anyone as much as I wanted to kiss her then. These desires were unreasonable, I could not kiss her. I could not have any kind of relationship with her, it was too dangerous. Not only did we not know what she was, but we also had a secret that had to be kept. Any kind of relationship with her is a risk of exposure and that is not something I can risk, 'I will not put my family in danger.' I was resolved to ignore this strange feeling she inspires within me.

'Maybe if I spoke to her it would take all the mystery away from her and I will no longer be pledge by this strange infatuation that I seemed to have developed. It had to be because I could not hear her thoughts and so I was curious about them. Once I learned that she was just as shallow as every other human girl I will no longer be interested in her.' This had to be the solution I knew that I could not just ignore her because then the infatuation would grow. I just had to solve the puzzle that was Kagome Higurashi and I would be free, once I see that she is just as shallow, just as selfish as the rest of them then I would no longer be so interested in knowing her.

I would start in biology and by the time the class is over I should be cured of these feelings.

b0ooo0/b

Kagome POV…..

I walked to lunch with Jessica who was in my history class and she was chatting animatedly about a girl's choice school dance that was coming up soon. "So who are you going to ask to the spring dance?" Jessica asked as we stepped into the lunch line to pick our meal.

"I'm not going. The Spring dance takes place on a long weekend and I was going to go back to Japan to visit my mother for a few days." I had no interest in being sucked into all that nonsense. I would much rather go home to Japan and see my family for a few days I know my mother would love that.

"Oh! I was thinking about asking Mike. I just wanted to make sure you did not plan on asking him." Jessica hinted. I knew she wanted my go ahead though she did not need it. I held no interest in Mike Newton or any other normal boy in this school.

"No I don't, go right ahead he's all yours. You two look good together anyways." I said grabbing an apple and a lemonade then walking to pay for it Jessica right behind me.

"I know right? If you do decide to go who would you ask if not Mike?" Jessica questioned I knew she wanted to see if I had any romantic interest in any of the boys in school not that I would ever tell her.

"No one, I'm not really interested in dating. I swore off guys back in Japan more trouble then they are worth." Kagome said with a chuckle as they took a seat at the lunch table.

"Oh, that sounds like a story. Did you have a boyfriend back in Japan?" Jessica asked her voice not really trying to keep it down.

Simultaneously the table turned towards me and I noticed across the room Edwards head also tilted in our direction as if he too wanted to hear the answer. I knew I had to answer now I had no choice as everyone was now focused on Jessica and I even if they were trying to be sneaky about it. "No not really a boyfriend per say. Just this boy that my friends back home in Japan tries to set me up with over and over again." I had not intended to say anything more but of course that was not enough information for gossip seeking Jessica.

"So, what is he ugly or something?" she asks bringing her hand under her chin while her eyes are set on me.

"No, not really ugly he was the cutest guy in school I guess, but not my type. Hojo was really nice, smart and shy, but boring. He always gave me these weird gifts in attempt to gain my favor. I lived on a shrine back home and I help my grandpa run it as a shrine maiden, so I guess he figured I would be interested in all these weird herbal remedies. Sometimes his gifts were down right embarrassing and more often then they never made it past the trash can. I tried not to encourage him, but my friends would always make plans to go out somewhere and he would just show up coincidentally" I said the last word with quotation marks. "You would think that he would get the picture since I never kissed him and always dodged his attempts. Inuyasha hated him." I stopped realizing my mistake instantly and closed my eyes in pain.

"Inuyasha? What a strange name, who was he" Jessica asked overly interested she had guessed by my tone that he was the real story.

"Inuyasha" I began with a sigh at his name "He was my best friend. I guess he was my boyfriend in a way; he was very possessive and protective of me. When he heard Hojo was trying to court me; date me he flipped out." I said with a laugh as my memory took me back to happier times. "I use to have to physically restrain him sometimes when it came to Hojo and his delusions. Inuyasha one time when I was in a school play" I stopped speaking and chuckled as Jessica's eyes became more interested if possible.

"You use to act in school plays? That is so cool what role do you usually play?" Jessica's excited voice asked as others on the table had already leaned in towards me more all egger to learn more about me. I glanced under my lashes in the direction of the Cullen's and seen that Edward had his hands fisted, but he was looking away so I could not see his face.

"Only that one time, I never tried after that. I was forced into the role by my 3 friends to play the lead female while Hojo played the male. You see this play had the ending with a kiss between the lead characters and they thought they were being slick. My family had come to watch the play and they had brought Inuyasha." I stopped again to laugh while Jessica ohhed.

"He heard you had to kiss this Hojo right? What did he do?" Jessica asked like she was entranced by the story.

"He got pissed off of course. He did not learn about the kiss until about the middle of the play and when he did he tried to force his way backstage. By the time he got back there the play was about to make its closing act. I did not know about the kiss mind you so I did not understand when he barreled his way onto the stage, so here I am yelling at him while he slings me over his shoulders like a cave man swinging a prop sword at Hojo yelling 'Kagome!' it was so embarrassing. when it happened, but now when I think about it I can't stop laughing. He was so over the top!" I said with a laugh before my somber mood returned as I thought more about the boy I loved.

"That is so funny! How did you meet Inuyasha?" Jessica asked still clawing for more details.

"Long story, not enough time to convey it, but long story short he saved my life one day and he had been friends ever since. Japan is very dangerous at night especially Tokyo." I said thinking on my toes knowing I can't tell her the complete truth, but a half truth was good enough.

"Wow" Jessica said seemingly out of questions.

"Yeah" I answered in the same tone she used.

"Possessiveness aside he seemed like a really nice guy." Angela commented kindly. I think she could tell how much he meant to me by my tone when I spoke of him and wanted to be nice.

"So, what did he look like? This Inuyasha character." A new voice asked and I turned to see it was Mike who asked.

"He had light hair, and was about a half a foot taller then I am. He had golden eyes almost amber. He was not bulky, but he was muscular and strong. He wore more traditional Japanese clothing. When my friends finally met him they approved of his looks so much that they stopped trying to set me up with Hojo." I said fondly toning down his looks a bit knowing that I could not tell them the complete truth because silver hair is something only old people had.

"So he has eyes like the Cullen's but with darker skin?" Jessica asked as she took a glance at the table the Cullen's were seated at. She turns back to the table quickly however when she notices that most of the Cullen's were looking over here.

"Um, his eyes are a bit darker and his skin is tanned." I answered honestly the Cullen's had brighter eyes or at least Edward did today.

"So how long were you and Inuyasha dating?" Jessica continued with her line of questioning relentlessly.

"A few years, but we weren't really dating. Our relationship was complicated." I answered tersely not wanting to say more then

"Was?" the soft voice of Angela Weber asked.

"Yeah, he was died almost 2 years ago." I replied in a somber tone I was about ready to cry again.

"I'm sorry" Angela replied her voice sincere.

"It's ok not like you knew about it or anything." I was so glad that the bell rang before anyone could ask anything else and I all but jumped from my seat and ran out of the cafeteria.

Edward POV….

Finally lunch hour had arrived and I sat with my family gazing around the cafeteria for Kagome. It did not take long before I spotted her in the cafeteria lunch line. I watched she walked down the line taking nothing but an apple and juice as she tried to rebuke Jessica's nosy statements. They were speaking about the girls choice spring dance and Jessica was trying to get Kagome to tell her who she would ask.

"So who are you going to ask to the spring dance?" Jessica asked while she thought 'and it better be Mike.'

"I'm not going. The Spring dance takes place on a long weekend and I was going to go back to Japan to visit my mother for a few days." Kagome replied; and now I was worried. I hated idea of her being so far away worried me.

"Oh! I was thinking about asking Mike. I just wanted to make sure you did not plan on asking him." Jessica hinted it was clear even through her thoughts that she wanted to make sure she would not be rejected when she asks him. I could not help but hope that Kagome would tell her she wasn't interested in him all.

"No I don't, go right ahead he's all yours. You two look good together anyways." Kagome said as she grabbed an apple and lemonade from the cooler than walking to the cash register. I felt relieved when I heard her say that, and that fact served to frustrate me more.

"I know right? If you do decide to go who would you ask if not Mike?" Jessica finally asks the question I wished to know the answer to as well. Straining both senses I wait to hear her answer.

"No one, I'm not really interested in dating. I swore off guys back in Japan more trouble then they are worth." Kagome said with a chuckle as they took a seat the lunch table. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad with that revelation.

'What are you listening to over there so hard Edward?' Jaspers thoughts intruded upon his concentration. Irritated at the disruption I glanced at my brother and shrugged before going back to my eavesdropping. Jessica had just asked another question I wanted an answer to.

"Oh, that sounds like a story. Did you have a boyfriend back in Japan?" Jessica asked her voice not really trying to keep it down. 'Swore off guys… Yeah right! Who does she think she is hiding?' Her thoughts told him of her disbelief even if her words suggested that she believed her. Jessica was always an attention seeker and was not happy unless she was the center of attention.

It was like all the lights in the room off except for one placing the spot light over Kagome. All heads turned in her direction with undisguised interest. Edward knew that Kagome had dodged the majority of questions asked yesterday. So, now that there is a chance to learn some gossip about the new girl every one was all ears. Even while knowing this it still did not stop my head tilting just a little bit in her direction to hear her answer.

"No not really a boyfriend per say. Just this boy that my friends back home in Japan tries to set me up with over and over again." Kagome said and I couldn't help but sigh. I did not understand why hearing that there are all of their Males interested in Kagome made me seethe in both anger and jealousy.

"So, what is he ugly or something?" Jessica asked as she brought her hands two her face and tucked them under her chin. 'he must be ugly' the thought ran through her mind as Kagome answers.

"No, not really ugly he was the cutest guy in school I guess, but not my type. Hojo was really nice, smart and shy, but boring. He always gave me these weird gifts in attempt to gain my favor. I lived on a shrine back home and I help my grandpa run it as a shrine maiden, so I guess he figured I would be interested in all these weird herbal remedies. Sometimes his gifts were down right embarrassing and more often then they never made it past the trash can. I tried not to encourage him, but my friends would always make plans to go out somewhere and he would just show up coincidentally" she pauses before continuing "You would think that he would get the picture since I never kissed him and dodged his attempts. Inuyasha hated him." She froze it was clear to me at least that Inuyasha was not a name she had meant to say. I knew that Jessica would not let that name lay unanswered or unexplained.

"Inuyasha? What a strange name, who was he" Jessica asked overly interested she had guessed by Kagome's tone that he was the real story.

"Inuyasha, he was my best friend. I guess he was my boyfriend in a way; he was very possessive and protective of me. When he heard Hojo was trying to court me; date me he flipped out." She laughed at the memory before continuing "I use to have to physically restrain him sometimes when it came to Hojo and his delusions. Inuyasha one time when I was in a school play" her laughter cut her off as she relived the memory in her mind. I exhaled in frustration as I once again could not read her thoughts.

"You use to act in school plays? That is so cool what role do you usually play?" Jessica's excited voice asked as others on the table had already leaned in towards her more all egger to learn more.

'Kagome is about to look this way again.' Alice's thoughts rang clear through my mind and I turned my head towards the window just in time to not be caught staring. I nodded my head in thanks to Alice as I continued my eavesdropping.

"Only that one time, I never tried after that. I was forced into the role by my 3 friends to play the lead female while Hojo played the male. You see this play had the ending with a kiss between the lead characters and they thought they were being slick. My family had come to watch the play and they had brought Inuyasha." She laughed again

"He heard you had to kiss this Hojo right? What did he do?" Jessica asked like she was entranced by the story.

"He got pissed off of course. He did not learn about the kiss until about the middle of the play and when he did he tried to force his way backstage. By the time he got back there the play was about to make its closing act. I did not know about the kiss mind you so I did not understand when he barreled his way onto the stage, so here I am yelling at him while he slings me over his shoulders like a cave man swinging a prop sword at Hojo yelling 'Kagome!' it was so embarrassing. When it happened, but now when I think about it I can't stop laughing. He was so over the top!" she laughed again but her humorous mood seemed to somber quickly.

"That is so funny! How did you meet Inuyasha?" Jessica asked still clawing for more details.

"Long story, not enough time to convey it, but long story short he saved my life one day and he had been friends ever since. Japan is very dangerous at night especially Tokyo." She was lying her heart rate doubled as she spoke the lie. 'Why would she be lying though?' Just one more thing to add to the growing list of things I knew nothing about.

"Wow" Jessica said seemingly out of questions.

"Yeah" I wasn't sure what to think about that tone.

"Possessiveness aside he seemed like a really nice guy." Angela commented kindly. Angela was always a kind human there are not many like her anymore.

"So, what did he look like, This Inuyasha character? " 'he can't be better looking than me because Japanese men are not very good looking.' As he thought this image of old Japanese men skated across his mind. Mike was never very smart, looks always deteriorate with age.

"He had light hair, and was about a half a foot taller then I am. He had golden eyes almost amber. He was not bulky, but he was muscular and strong. He wore more traditional Japanese clothing. When my friends finally met him they approved of his looks so much that they stopped trying to set me up with Hojo." Her description of him caught my attention as soon as she mentioned his eye color. The golden of their eyes are relative to only vegetarian vampires. Could this mean that this Inuyasha fellow is actually a vegetarian vampire? I had no clue and the fact that I could not look into her mind to find out the answer only served to frustrate me more.

My brothers and sisters must have been paying attention to the conversation because as soon as they realized that Inuyasha had golden eyes and what that meant they could not stop themselves from looking in her direction.

'Golden eyes Edward?' It was Jasper who voiced the first question.

'She's going to expose us!' And that was Rosalie.

'Is there another vegetarian vampire we didn't know about?' And of course that was Emmett and he was thinking of the possibilities of having another vegetarian vampire friend.

'I don't see any new vampires coming to town.' Alice ever useful with her gift.

"So he has eyes like the Cullen's but with darker skin?" Jessica asked as she took a glance at our table. She turns back to the table quickly however when she notices that most of the Cullen's were looking over towards their table.

"Um, his eyes are a bit darker and his skin is tanned." 'maybe the gold is contacts?' If he was tanned then he can't be a vampire.

"So how long were you and Inuyasha dating?" Jessica continued with her line of questioning relentlessly.

"A few years, but we weren't really dating. Our relationship was complicated."

"Was?" the soft voice of Angela Weber asked.

"Yeah, he was died almost 2 years ago." Her voice was sad and she sounded like she was going to start crying.

"I'm sorry" Angela replied her voice sincere.

"It's ok not like you knew about it or anything." The bell rang just then and Kagome had all but run out of the cafeteria to avoid further questioning.

As I got up out of my seat I ran my hand through my hair and obvious sign of frustration. The more time I spent observing her the more questions I had about her. As I walked to biology I began to formulate the questions I would ask her.


	5. Blast from the Past

**Attn: This chapter had a lot of things from the books, but I had changed things to suite my purposes. This is the biology scene and I wanted to keep it as close as I could with Kagome as our lead. ALSO!! thanks to those of you that told me about my blunder! i was doing this last night around 2am so.... some things had slipped by me. if you notice any other mistakes please let me know thanks.**

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**bChapter 5  
Blast from the Past/b**

I made it to biology in record time, glad to be the first student there. Mr. Banner was walking around the tables distributing 1 microscope and a box of slides on each desk. I walked in silently so I did not disturb him and took a seat at my desk after taking my biology book from my bag. I was glad to have a few moments to myself before everyone came in; it allowed me a few moments of peace to think of the strange feelings that Edward had evoked within me earlier. I was well aware of what that tug meant, no one knows the soul better then I do after all. You can't help but gain a sort of in field expertise when you have had yours stolen or attempted stolen more then a handful of times. Only this new development has me stumped; 'is it even possible to have 2 soul mates?' I had no clue if it was.

Kagome POV…..

I have theories on how it could be possible, but no way to know for sure. My destiny was never a straight line, I knew I was destined to go to the past and destroy the jewel. But was it destiny that Kikyo was resurrected? That a piece of my very soul is given to her so she could survive? Was it that event that changed who my soul mate would be? My soul was different now, the piece stolen never returned only to be replaced by the left over essence of the Shikon. The change would have started with my soul being ripped apart, then the experiences I endured while at war for the Shikon. There were also the other things I had been through, like my personal experiences with the Kikyo Inuyasha and I love triangle and completed when the left over essence of the Shikon took its place.

Could that have altered my soul so much that it would now have a new mate? If this is true then what of Edward? 'Would he now have two soul mates? Or is it yet again destiny at work? I don't think I could believe that he was born for the sole purpose of being my soul mate, that would make him some sort of prize. I don't really know him to be able to say that he is perfect for me. I had values and beliefs instilled in me while I was 500 years in the past. I don't really think they make males like they use to anymore.

I tend to find myself more inclined to the instincts of male demons that have honor. I like my man to be protective of me, but at the same time he allows me to fight my own battles. I am strong but not infallible so my male would be there to catch me if I fall. Possessiveness is a common trait for demon males and I secretly liked the way Inuyasha reacts to Kouga when he comes by and claims me as 'his woman'; or how he reacted to the unwanted attentions of Hojo. I also liked the way demon males felt the need to claim his female. That was not a trait Inuyasha showed, but it was a trait of Kouga. He would tell anyone who listened that I was his even though I really was not. But to have the male that I claim to claim me in such a way is a major turn on.

The first bell disrupted my thoughts and I purposefully kept my head down looking at my book while the first wave of students made their way into class. I became aware of his presence when I heard the light scrapping of the chair beside me and it took everything I had to not look up at him. Class did not start immediately with the second bell and the class was buzzing with chatter. I kept my head in the book even as he sat beside me.

I did not want a repeat of earlier I wasn't sure I was ready to see into his soul again. It was just so complex, so beautiful that I would be unable to stop myself from getting lost again. I still undecided; I have no idea what to do about this strange connection I felt. On top of that I also had no clue if he felt the connection too.

The most important part was that I was not ready. I still had not let go of the past yet and was not ready to move forward. To be honest this feeling scares the crap out of me. My plan to just ignore went up in smokes when his smooth voice met my ears.

"Hello" said a quiet musical voice. I looked up stunned that he was speaking to me. His chair was at the farthest end of the desk, but his body was angled towards me. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled; even so he looked like he had just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips, but his eyes were careful. "My name is Edward Cullen" he continued "I did not have a chance to introduce myself yesterday. You must be Kagome Higurashi." My mind was spinning and try as I might I could not stop myself. As he spoke my eyes drifted towards his as is only polite when in conversation and I was hooked yet again.

I had to speak he was waiting, but I couldn't think of anything conventional to say. "How do you know my name?" I stammered.

He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to  
arrive."

I grimaced. I knew it was something like that. I had held out on the hope that a new arrival to the school had been to boring to pay attention to for him, but I was sadly disappointed.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right. "Get started," he commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot.

"Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent.

"No," I said, flushing. "I'll go ahead."

I was showing off, just a little. I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.

My assessment was confident." Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had.

"Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.

"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?"

He smirked and pushed the microscope to me.

I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. Dang it, he was right. "Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him.

He handed it to me; it seemed like he was being careful not to touch my skin again. I took the most fleeting look I could manage.

"Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. I would have written it while he looked, but his clear, elegant script intimidated me. I didn't want to spoil the page with my clumsy scrawl. We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table.

Which left me with nothing to do but try to not look at him… unsuccessfully. I glanced up, and he was staring at me, that same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes.

Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Kagome should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Actually, she identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Japan?"

"Yes."

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess its good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away. After he left, I began doodling on my notebook. If I did not keep myself busy I might be tempted to stare at him again.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked. I had the feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me. "Not really," I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal like everyone else. I had never liked snow though I did find the rain comforting and cleansing.

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.

"I don't like the cold and wet."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.

"No not really, I don't mind the rain. It is just snow I don't like. Rain does not have to be freezing cold, but snow is both freezing cold and wet." I muttered darkly.

He looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine. His face was such a distraction that I tried not to look at it any more than courtesy absolutely demanded.

"Why did you come here, then? It snows here just as much as it does in Japan."

No one had asked me that — not straight out like he did, demanding.

"It's… complicated." My voice turned solemn as I thought about the reason why I came here.

"I think I can keep up," he pressed.

I paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark gold eyes confused me, and I answered. "It's private and I don't really want to talk about it with a stranger." I said my tone sharp. It was the look on his face that had me sighing a moment later and I leaned towards him telling him silently that what I am to say is not to be over heard.

He clearly understands as he too leans closer "listen, have you ever had a secret that even though it is your secret too you can not tell it because it involves others? That should I blab it would not only affect me, but others I care for as well?" I whispered trying to be nice about not telling him, but at the same time giving him telling why I can't answer his question.

His eyes were still guarded and his lips pulled into a tight line, but he looked like he was thinking about my comment and how to respond to it. "I'm sorry for being so nosy. It's just that I am curious about you." He answered leaning back in his chair to sit normally.

I nodded and decided to tell him only part of the reason why I am here. "Part of the reason why I came here to live with my father was because some really close friends died and I was having a hard time coping. I was surrounded by things that constantly reminded me of them and my mom thought it might be better for me if I moved here. It was too painful to be reminded of those I lost everyday while I mourned them."

"I'm sorry" he sounded sympathetic "How has it been working out for you?"

"Things are better now. Maybe when I'm better I can go back and remember the good things instead of just the bad, but right now all I can remember are the bad." My voice sounded sad even to me. I shook myself of my gloom and smiled a small smile.

His gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

I grimaced at him, resisting the impulse to stick out my tongue like a five-year-old, and looked away.

"Am I wrong?"

I tried to ignore him.

"I didn't think so," he murmured smugly.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked, irritated. I kept my eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds.

"That's a very good question," he muttered, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself. However, after a few seconds of silence, I decided that was the only answer I was going to get.

I sighed, scowling at the blackboard.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked. He sounded amused.

I glanced at him without thinking… and told the truth." Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read — everyone tells me my face is like an open book." I frowned.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." Despite everything that I'd said and he'd guessed, he sounded like he meant it.

"You must be a good reader then," I replied.

"Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultra white teeth.

Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and I turned with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that he'd seemed so engrossed in our conversation. Like I was telling him the most interesting of stories.

I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had seen without difficulty through the microscope. But my thoughts were unmanageable.

When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room, I stared after him in amazement. He moves quickly, almost too quickly. Mike skipped quickly to my side and picked up my books for me. I imagined him with  
a wagging tail.

"That was awful," he groaned. "They all looked exactly the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."

"I didn't have any trouble with it," I said, stung by his assumption. I regretted the snub instantly. "I've done the lab before, though," I added before he could get his feelings hurt. "Cullen seemed friendly enough today," he commented as we shrugged into our raincoats. He didn't seem pleased about it.

I just shrugged not knowing what to say and deciding to say nothing.

I couldn't concentrate on Mike's chatter as we walked to Gym, and RE. didn't do much to hold my attention, either. Mike was on my team today. He chivalrously covered my position as well as his own, so my woolgathering was only interrupted when it was my turn to serve; my team ducked warily out of the way every time I was up.

The rain was just a mist as I walked to the parking lot, but I was happier when I was in the dry car. I got the heater running, for once not caring about the mind-numbing roar of the engine. I unzipped my jacket, put the hood down, and fluffed my damp hair out so the heater could dry it on the way home.

I looked around me to make sure it was clear. That's when I noticed the still, white figure. Edward Cullen was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from me, and staring intently in my direction. I swiftly looked away and threw the car  
into reverse, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in my haste. Lucky for the Toyota, I stomped on the brake in time. I took a deep breath, still looking out the other side of my car, and cautiously pulled out again, with greater success. I stared straight ahead as I passed the Volvo, but from a peripheral peek, I would swear I saw him laughing. _'Jerk'_-----

Edward POV….

I walked slowly to biology contemplating what I would say to initiate a conversation with Kagome. The only words that were ever exchanged between us were from this morning. While it had not been a bad experience it was weird so it may be a little bit harder to get her to actually talk with me. I have not really spoken to human since my change except for maybe polite hellos and things of that nature. I had never tried to actively know a human, so I was at a loss on where to start. It goes without saying that I would introduce myself since I had not yesterday, but where to go from there?

I was not late. Mr. Banner was still setting up for today's lab. The girl sat at my—at our table, her face down again, staring at the book that was open on the table. I pulled my chair back with unnecessary roughness, letting it scrape across the linoleum; humans always felt more comfortable when noise announced someone's approach. I knew she heard the sound; she did not look up, but her she seemed to twitch slightly. Why didn't she look up? Probably she was frightened. I must be sure to leave her with a different impression this time. Make her think she'd been imagining things before. "Hello," I said in the quiet voice I used when I wanted to make humans more comfortable, forming a polite smile with my lips that would not show any teeth. She looked up then, her wide blue eyes startled—almost bewildered—and full of silent questions.

As I stared into those oddly deep blue eyes, I realized that the hate—the hate I'd imagined this girl somehow deserved for simply existing and smelling the way her bedroom did—had evaporated. Maybe it had even evaporated earlier today with out first interaction as strange as it was.

Her cheeks began to flush, and she said nothing.

I kept my eyes on hers, focusing only on their questioning depths, and tried to ignore the appetizing color of her skin. "My name is Edward Cullen," I said, though I knew she knew that. It was the polite way to begin. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Kagome Higurashi."

She seemed confused—there was that little pucker between her eyes again. It took her half a second longer than it should have for her to respond. "How do you know my name?" she demanded. I laughed gently—it was a sound that I knew made humans more at ease.

Again, I was careful about my teeth.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name." Surely she must have realized that she'd become the center of attention in this monotonous place. "The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."

She frowned as if this information was unpleasant. I supposed, being shy as she seemed to be, attention would seem like a bad thing to her. Most humans felt the opposite. Though they didn't want to stand out from the herd, at the same time they craved a spotlight for their individual uniformity.

"Get started," Mr. Banner commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" I offered.

She looked up at my expression and her face went blank, her eyes wide. Was there something off in my expression? Was she frightened again? She didn't speak. "Or, I could start, if you wish," I said quietly.

"No," she said, and her face went from white to red again. "I'll go first." I stared at the equipment on the table, the battered microscope, the box of slides, rather than watch the blood swirl under her clear skin.

"Prophase," she said after a quick examination. She started to remove the slide, though she'd barely examined it.

"Do you mind if I look?" Instinctively—stupidly, as if I were one of her kind—I reached out to stop her hand from removing the slide. For one second, the heat of her skin burned into mine. It was like an electric pulse—surely much hotter than a mere ninety-eight point six degrees. The heat shot through my hand and up my arm. She yanked her hand out from under mine. "I'm sorry," I muttered through my clenched teeth. Needing somewhere to look, I grasped the microscope and stared briefly into the eyepiece. She was right. "Prophase," I agreed.

I was still too unsettled to look at her. Breathing as quietly as I could through my gritted teeth and trying to ignore the fiery thirst, I concentrated on the simple assignment, writing the word on the appropriate line on the lab sheet, and then switching out the first slide for the next.

What was she thinking now? What had that felt like to her, when I had touched her hand? My skin must have been ice cold—repulsive. No wonder she was so quiet. I glanced at the slide. "Anaphase," I said to myself as I wrote it on the second line.

"May I?" she asked.

I looked up at her, surprised to see that she was waiting expectantly, one hand half-stretched toward the microscope. She didn't look afraid. Did she really think I'd gotten the answer wrong? I couldn't help but smile at the hopeful look on her face as I slid the microscope toward her.

She stared into the eyepiece with an eagerness that quickly faded. The corners of her mouth turned down. "Slide three?" she asked, not looking up from the microscope, but holding out her hand. I dropped the next slide into her hand, not letting my skin come anywhere close to hers this time. Sitting beside her was like sitting next to a heat lamp. I could feel myself warming slightly to the higher temperature. Was it normal for humans to be this warm?

She did not look at the slide for long. "Interphase," she said nonchalantly— perhaps trying a little too hard to sound that way—and pushed the microscope to me. She did not touch the paper, but waited for me to write the answer. I checked—she was correct again.

We finished this way, speaking one word at a time and never meeting each other's eyes. We were the only ones done—the others in the class were having a harder time with the lab. Mike Newton seemed to be having trouble concentrating—he was trying to

watch Kagome and me.

i_Wish he'd ignore her as he does every other girl in this school,_ /i Mike thought, eyeing me sulfurously.

Hmm, interesting. I hadn't realized the boy harbored any ill will towards me. This was a new development, about as recent as the girl's arrival it seemed. Even more interesting, I found—to my surprise—that the feeling was mutual. I looked down at the girl again, bemused by the wide range of havoc and upheaval that, despite her ordinary, unthreatening appearance, she was wreaking on my life.

It wasn't that I couldn't see what Mike was going on about. She was actually rather pretty in an unusual way. Better than being beautiful, her face was_ interesting_.

Not quite symmetrical—her narrow chin out of balance with her wide cheekbones; extreme in the coloring—the light and dark contrast of her skin and her hair; and then there were the eyes, brimming over with silent secrets. You could tell she was Japanese by looking at her eyes but her other features where her fathers. Though I wonder where she gets her eyes from as I am sure her father does not have such a shade.

Mr. Banner approached our table. "So, Edward," he said, looking over our answers, "didn't you think Kagome should get a chance with the microscope?"

"Actually, she identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner's thoughts were skeptical as he turned to look at the girl. "Have you done this lab before?"

I watched, engrossed, as she smiled, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?" Mr. Banner probed.

"Yeah."

This surprised him. Today's lab was something he'd pulled from a more advanced course. He nodded thoughtfully at the girl. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Japan?"

"Yes."

She was advanced then, intelligent for a human. This did not surprise me.

"Well," Mr. Banner said, pursing his lips. "I guess its good you two are lab partners." He turned and walked away mumbling, "So the other kids can get a chance to learn something for themselves," under his breath. I doubted the girl could hear that.

She began scrawling loops across her folder.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" I said, repeating the small talk that I'd heard a dozen students discuss already. A boring, standard topic of conversation. The weather—always safe.

She stared at me with obvious doubt in her eyes—an abnormal reaction to my very normal words. "Not really," she said, surprising me again.

I tried to steer the conversation back to trite paths. She was from a much brighter, warmer place—her skin seemed to reflect that somehow, despite its fairness—and the cold must make her uncomfortable. My icy touch certainly had. "You don't like the cold," I guessed.

""I don't like the cold and wet."" she agreed.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live."i_Perhaps you should not have come here,_ /i I wanted to add.i_Perhaps you should go back where you belong._ /iI wasn't sure I wanted that, though. I would always remember the scent of her blood—was there any guarantee that I wouldn't eventually follow after her? Besides, if she left, her mind would forever remain a mystery. A constant, nagging puzzle.

"No not really, I don't mind the rain. It is just snow I don't like. Rain does not have to be freezing cold, but snow is both freezing cold and wet." she said in a low voice, glowering past me for a moment. Her answers were never what I expected.

"Why did you come here, then? It snows here just as much as it does in Japan." I demanded, realizing instantly that my tone was too accusatory, not casual enough for the conversation. The question sounded rude, prying.

"It's complicated."

She blinked her wide eyes, leaving it at that, and I nearly imploded out of curiosity—the curiosity burned as hot as the thirst in my throat. Actually, I found that it was getting slightly easier to breathe; the agony was becoming more bearable through familiarity.

"I think I can keep up," I insisted. Perhaps common courtesy would keep her answering my questions as long as I was rude enough to ask them.

She stared down silently at her hands. This made me impatient; I wanted to put my hand under her chin and tilt her head up so that I could read her eyes. But it would be foolish of me—dangerous—to touch her skin again.

She looked up suddenly. It was a relief to be able to see the emotions in her eyes again. "It's private and I don't really want to talk about it with a stranger." Her tone surprised I was not expecting her to react that way to my question. She sighs though a moment later and leans towards me as to tell me a secret. Reacting on instinct I lean towards her as well waiting for what she was to say. "Listen; have you ever had a secret that even though it is your secret too you can not tell it because it involves others? That should I blab it would not only affect me, but others I care for as well?" her tone had a tint of finality in it enough to tell me that was all she was going to say about it.

My questions had obviously made her angry or had offended her in some way. "I'm sorry for being so nosy. It's just that I am curious about you." I apologize and lean back in my seat to sit straight.

She nods her acceptance of my apology and only a few moments later she leans back towards me "Part of the reason why I came here to live with my father was because some really close friends died and I was having a hard time coping. I was surrounded by things that constantly reminded me of them and my mom thought it might be better for me if I moved here. It was too painful to be reminded of those I lost everyday while I mourned them."

It was clear that who ever she lost she loved them dearly. "I'm sorry" I paused for a moment thinking about how to go on. "How has it been working out for you?"

"Things are better now. Maybe when I'm better I can go back and remember the good things instead of just the bad, but right now all I can remember are the bad." She smiles but I could tell it was forced her eyes still seemed dulled.

"You put on a good show." I spoke slowly, still considering this next hypothesis. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

She made a face, her eyes narrowing and her mouth twisting into a lopsided pout, and she looked back towards the front of the class. She didn't like it when I guessed right. She wasn't the average martyr—she didn't want an audience to her pain. "Am I wrong?"

She flinched slightly, but otherwise pretended not to hear me.

That made me smile. "I didn't think so."

"Why does it matter to you?" she demanded, still staring away.

"That's a very good question," I admitted, more to myself than to answer her.

The girl sighed and glowered toward the front of the classroom. Something about her frustrated expression was humorous. The whole situation, the whole conversation was humorous. Here I was trying with an absurd amount of effort to keep a conversation between us flowing.

"Am I annoying you?" I asked, smiling at the absurdity of it all.

She glanced at me quickly, and then her eyes seemed to get trapped by my gaze. "Not exactly," she told me. "I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read— everyone tells me my face is like an open book." She frowned, disgruntled.

I stared at her in amazement. The reason she was upset was because she thought I saw through her_ too easily_. How bizarre. I'd never expended so much effort to understand someone in all my life—or rather existence, as_ life_ was hardly the right word. I did not truly have a_ life_. "On the contrary," I disagreed, feeling strangely¼wary, as if there were some hidden danger here that I was failing to see. I was suddenly on edge, the premonition making me anxious. "I find you very difficult to read."

"You must be a good reader then," she guessed, making her own assumption that was, again, right on target.

"Usually," I agreed. I smiled at her widely then, letting my lips pull back to expose the rows of gleaming, razor sharp teeth behind them. It was a stupid thing to do, but I was abruptly, unexpectedly desperate to get some kind of warning through to the girl. Her body was closer to me than before, having shifted unconsciously in the course of our conversation. All the little markers and signs that were sufficient to scare off the rest of humanity did not seem to be working on her. Why did she not cringe away from me in terror? Surely she had seen enough of my darker side to realize the danger, intuitive as she seemed to be.

I didn't get to see if my warning had the intended effect. Mr. Banner called for the class's attention just then, and she turned away from me at once. She seemed a little relieved for the interruption, so maybe she understood unconsciously. I hoped she did. I recognized the fascination growing inside me, even as I tried to root it out. I could not afford to find Kagome Higurashi interesting. Or rather,_ she_ could not afford that.

Already, I was anxious for another chance to talk to her. I wanted to know more about her mother, her life before she came here, her relationship with her father, how her friends died, how she meet them, and most of all what the secret was. All the meaningless details that would flesh out her character further. But every second I spent with her was a mistake, a risk she shouldn't have to take. While I know she is different from other humans she is still a human. Her heart beats and she has blood in her veins making me dangerous too her. Especially if whatever is keeping her scent hidden is taken off and her scent is freed. Jus the thought of the divine scent made my throat burn.

I went to my car again, to wait for school to end. To hide. Again. I should have spent the time making decisions or trying to bolster my resolve, but, like an addict, I found myself searching through the babble of thoughts emanating from the school buildings. The familiar voices stood out, but I wasn't interested in listening to Alice's visions or Rosalie's complaints right now. I found Jessica easily, but the girl was not with her, so I continued searching. Mike Newton's thoughts caught my attention, and I located her at last, in gym with him. He was unhappy, because I'd spoken to her today in biology. He was running over her response when he'd brought the subject up¼

i_I've never seen him actually talk to anyone for more than a word here or there. Of course he would decide to find Kagome interesting. I don't like the way he looks at her. But she didn't seem too excited about him. Didn't sound like she cared. All she did was shrug to my comment. It couldn't have been much of a conversation¼ _/i

He talked himself out of his pessimism in that way, cheered by the idea that Kagome had not been interested in her exchange with me. This annoyed me quite a bit more than was acceptable, so I stopped listening to him.

I put a CD of violent music into the stereo, and then turned it up until it drowned out other voices. I had to concentrate on the music very hard to keep myself from drifting back to Mike Newton's thoughts, to spy on the unsuspecting girl¼

I watched as she exited the gym and quickly get into her car. I watched as she had a near hit with a old Toyota and laughed as she reversed from her spot carefully as if she was a danger to any and all cars near her.

Kagome POV….

When I had finally got home and realized that my father was still at the station I decided to start dinner and do my homework while I was cooking. I knew my father was hopeless in the kitchen my memory told me as much. I had decided to make some stir-fry and rice today. It was quick and easy enough to cook it only took 20 minutes to finish and I sat at the kitchen table to finish my homework.

I completed y homework quickly and just as I was about to take it upstairs the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answer the phone turning to look towards the living room. Nothing could have prepared me for the reply I was about to receive.

"Miko" his voice was like a memory from the past crashing into me like a tidal wave. Heartbeat quickening as my mind remembered the voice on the other side. "Sesshomaru" I replied my voice breathy I was in shock.


	6. Shippo

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**bChapter 6  
Shippo/b**

"So you do remember me? Good." He said with a chuckle and I closed my eyes as his voice washed over me like an omen. "It is time Miko for you to be reacquainted with your extended family."

"Extended family; what are you talking about?" I had no idea who he was talking about. I didn't think he was referring to him self, so what in the world could he mean by that sentence?

His next words were like a prayer something that I never thought I would hear, "Your kit still lives." His tone was even and maybe a bit dark it was as is he was telling me in that sentence just how much trouble my little kit had caused him over the years and the smile that came with the thought of Shippo was one of happiness and confusion.

If I was unfamiliar with the power he held in a single sword I would not have believed him, but I knew. "Shippo, But how? He was" I could not finish the sentence as a chocked sob made its way out my mouth. It still hurts after all this time the feelings of loss still flowed as strong as it did the day I lost them all. If this was some sort of sick joke!

"Tensiaga. The Slayer and Houshi along with your Kit were resurrected," he said in a plain tone as if I should have realized this already, but when he continued his tone was softer as if he was trying to tread carefully. "But Inuyasha could not be. His soul had moved on by the time I had arrived to their graves."

I knew what he meant and a familiar pain in my chest alerted me to why he would have resisted the powers of Tensiaga. Kikyo, it always came back to her whether he was dead or not. He was finally reunited with his first love, so he did not want to leave her. I could not help but ask myself why though. Why would he resurrect them? Sesshomaru never did anything unless he benefited from it, unless of course it was Rin who asked. And I doubted he would have taken to her to the battle field, he would have smelt all the blood and death.

"So, when should I come back to Japan? I am attending school here in the states so it would have to be during a vacation period." I asked knowing he would know this already, but wanting to get the conversation going.

"Your reunion will be soon then you expected miko. The kit left hours ago to catch a flight to Seattle Washington"

"WHAT!?" how the hell am I going to explain Shippo to my father? I had no clue so I asked "How am I going to explain Shippo's presence to my very human father? He has no clue what I am or what I have done…" I needed a plan and I needed one fast!

"I care not how you explain his presence, but know it is permanent." Ok I now it is only polite to allow someone to finish speaking, but, "Permanent? You make it sound like he can't leave even if he wanted too!"

"It is his job Miko, to protect you. A job he did everything in his power to make sure he got." His tone was exasperated and I was instantly intrigued and stifled the chuckle trying to escape.

"What does that mean?" I asked knowing he would answer if only to vent is frustration.

"As soon as your kit learned of your reappearance plans were made to put a guard in place for your protection. Every available guard I had was incapacitated by your kit in his quest for the position to protect you."

"But why do I even need a guard? I am not doing anything dangerous anymore." I asked a little perturbed by the notion that I would need someone to protect me. I had spent all my time perfecting my control and mastering my powers so that I would not need protecting anymore.

"Whether you realize this or not Miko you are a commodity. You are the only Miko alive that has the full access of her powers and sheer amount of ki you possess has not been seen since you left the past. Once others learn of your existence they will start foaming at the mouth to claim you. Once they learn who you actually are they will start chopping at the bits to gain you. As the only female member of this Sesshomaru's pack you have to be protected." He finished his tone tight as he thought of all those out there that would love to get their hands on a miko of my caliber.

"Others, that reminds me. Have you ever run into a being that was neither demon nor human? I go to school with 5 people that are not human, but they give off no youki either. They have no life energy in their aura either. I don't know what to make of them and my powers reacted to them as they would any demon threat." I asked knowing he had to have run into at least one of these creatures in the last 500 years or so. "They are cold and they feel really hard." I added in after thought.

"Cold, hard, and no life aura?" he asked and I replied "yes that's right." He took a moment to think or maybe just to piss me off "I have run into others that fit that description. I think you are speaking of the Vampire Miko, blood drinkers."

"Vampire! Are you serious? Vampires actually exist!? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, but Vampires!" my tirade was cut off. "Vampires are dangerous miko best to stay away from them. The scent of you would probably send them into bloodlust. You are a vessel for divine powers and as such you smell heavenly to any with a strong enough nose." He warned but it was unneeded.

"No worries there, I have mastered my powers the best I can with what I have and I had placed a scent barrier over myself. They can not detect a single thing with my scent or my mind. I keep my barrier up at all times when I am not home. I use my powers as much as I can with things like that because if I don't I will suffer a build up of ki. I had used it so much in the past that the amount I now generate is too much. The only problems I have with my powers are the one I gained from Kirara. You know how she is a fire neko right?"

"Hn"

I knew that was a yes so I continued "Well while I was in the past Keade performed a bonding ritual so I could take Kirara with me to the future. What we did not know was that it had a side effect. Instead of destroying her blood it absorbed and adapted to it and now I can conjure fire as if I were a fire apparition. Only thing is I can't control it, I have been unable to train with this because well every time I use it; it just burns up my cloths. And I can't exactly practice naked in the woods."

"I see how that could be a problem. I will send you something to your fathers. I have a few fire apparitions in my employ and I can send you what they use." His tone was slightly amused. I was probably trying to picture it in his mind and found it amusing.

"Thanks" I said relieved.

"I will overnight it. You should receive the package in tomorrow. And when your first vacation comes I expect you on a plan to Japan. There is much to do in welcoming you officially into my pack and much to talk about."

"I understand Sesshomaru" I replied I still could not believe I was talking to him. I was still having a hard time coming to terms with the idea that Shippo was actually on his way here to see me. "Oh!" I exclaimed as an idea came to my mind. "I know what I could do to explain Shippo!"My tone was excited as my idea took form in my mind. "I have to call my mom though and tell her what is going on. Then have her call dad and tell him that Shippo is family from her side and he is moving to the states and she wants me to help him. It will allow us all the time we need to become reacquainted with each other."

"See that you get it done miko" he said and the phone went dead.

"He hung up on me!" what bad phone manners! Now it was time to call mother, I just hope she is awake.

**0oooo0**

**_(Edward POV)_**

When we arrived home I went straight up to my room, I had a lot to think about. I had no idea what to do about this connection I feel when I am near Kagome. And I have no idea if she feels it either. I know nothing about her except that she is different in some way. Her mind is silent to me and her scent is hidden somehow when she is not at home, there is much about her that catches my attention. She is a very private person, but she was polite to my questioning even when I asked questions I had no business asking.

I lie on my couch and pick up the remote to my stereo and turn it on trying to drown out the thoughts of the others in the house. As always Emmet and Rosalie were in their bedroom catching up on 'lost time', their thoughts enough to disgust me never mind the mental images that followed.

_'That's it Rosie just like that!'_ Emmet thought as an image of Rosalie on all fours flashed in my mind.  
_ 'Arg, Em that feels so good.'_

I turn the volume up on the stereo more.

_'Edward? Jasper said you were feeling confused, do you want to talk about it?' _Alice's thoughts register in my mind and I let out an unneeded breath. No I don't want to talk about it, Jasper is such a gossip! I knew that Alice would keep hounding me for answers and all I wanted to do was figure out what it was I had felt. I did not want to broadcast my problems to the whole house. If Rosalie ever got wind of it I would never hear the end of her bitching. That much I knew for certain.

Feeling jittery I got up and shut off my music, I was in the mood to play. Playing had always helped me put my feelings into perspective before. I had no specific song I wanted to play, but there was this melody I could hear in my mind. I knew it was not complete it was only the first few lines, but I wanted to get it out and put it down on papper.

'Edward's playing again.' Esme thought the joy clear in her mind as she listened to the tones I played. I felt guilty for neglecting my playing for so long since Esme loved it so much, but I had not been in the mood to play for the last decade or two. 'And it's something new.' The curiosity in her voice forced me to switch to a different song since I did not want to answer any questions about my inspirations. That was not a conversation I was ready to have with anyone. Esme's slight disappointment at my stopping changed back into joy as I began the song I composed for her.

As I played I allowed my mind to wander back to Kagome. She was different that much I knew for certain she could do things that no human is able. She can hide her scent and block her mind she cant be completely human either with a scent like the one I came into contact with in her home. While I do not think her human I know she is not vampire either, she is soft and warm like a human not the hard and cold of a vampire. Then there was also the connection I seemed to feel with her when we are close, or as close as we were when I held her earlier. I idly wondered if she felt how cold and hard I was.

I had never felt naked emotionally when a woman looked into my eyes as I had felt with her. It was like I was stripped bare before her and she could see me as I am and not as I allow others to see. The way she looked at me was not like the way other human girls do. When they look at me they look through me or sometimes not even bothering to look that deep only seeing the face. But Kagome she was different. It was like she was looking within me like she could see into the soul I did not think I had.

Of course this worries me, what if she could see me for the monster I am? What if I was correct about not having a soul? Did she see me as the soulless creature I believe myself to be? She did not seem to be afraid while we were that close if anything her body reacted as any other human woman had. Her eyes dilated, her breath hitched and her heart raced, but none of it was fear induced. Her body reacted as if she were attracted to me, but of course I can not be sure since I can not hear her.

Those few moments she was in my arms she captured me so completely that I could not remove my eyes from hers. That was the first time in a century that I had felt like prey. Her eyes had captured me, but it was something within hers that held me. I could not break from her I had not the will to.

It was because of this that I knew in no uncertainty that she was not normal. Her eyes had the same light that my kind did, the light that came with the knowledge of the supernatural. There was something about her that called to me that much I knew, but still I was no closer to an answer. I had no idea what to do about this connection or if I should consult anyone about it. Nor was I sure if I should be worried about what knowledge she may hold.

I don't know when I decided to stop playing or when I left my home, but before I realized it I was standing in the tree line just outside her home. I would have gone closer, but there was something stopping me from approaching the home. It was like an invisible bowl that I could not break through no matter how much I tried. I couldn't actually try to force it down because I did not know what it was exactly and if I tried something like that it might alert her to my presence here and those are questions I would not want to answer.

**_(Alice POV)_**

"He's gone." I announced to Jasper I knew he was waiting for the reason I was so hyped up, well more then usual anyway.

"What is going on darling?" Jasper asked his southern accent clear lord knows how sexy he sounds when he talks like that. I knew Jasper could tell exactly how sexy I thought it was by the smile on his face. I entertained the idea of telling him later, but thought it best to have this discussion Edward free.

"I had a vision Jasper, of Kagome the new girl. Actually I had a few. Three things were clear to me in these visions. The first being she and I will be best friends, the second being that Edward has finally found his mate, and the third is that Kagome is not human; or at least not a normal one. Do you have any idea what this means Jasper?" I asked my excitement as clear as my vampire vision.

"His mate?" Jasper asks and I nod my smile growing then he continues "she is not human, but she is not vampire?" he continues this time for qualification.

"I don't know exactly what she is, but in one of my visions we were shopping together in a mall and talking when we hip bumped and she was able to make me stumble. At the same time she is warm and soft not at all like a vampire. And remember what Edward said about her scent. I have no doubt we will learn what she is when we become friends, we were comfortable with each other. Which also tells me she will know what we are as well; how she learns this I don't know." Alice explains the last part making her voice lower as she thinks about the possible complications that could cause.

"I don't know what to think about this Alice. Maybe we should speak to Carlisle about this before you do anything." Jasper suggests he knew his wife wanted her vision to come true if not for herself then for Edward. It hurts her more then any of the others that Edward is alone.

As far as I was concerned there was nothing to discuss. If Kagome could make Edward happy then he deserves it and so does she. When Edward realizes he wants her there is no doubt in my mind that he would make her happy and our family would finally be complete. Everyone will be happy. I also know that Carlisle would want him to be happy as well, so I had no problem talking to him about my visions. Just as I knew he would suggest letting time run its course as long as I do not foresee any type of exposure beyond Kagome of course. The real problem would be with Rosalie, she would most likely fight tooth and nail to stop Kagome's joining of our family. Not because she disliked her or anything, but because she resents what we are. She would think Kagome would be throwing away the very thing she would give anything to have. No matter Carlisle just returned from the hospital so now it was time to have our talk.

**0ooo0**

_**Kagome POV.**_

Still the remnants of my last dream lingered behind my eyelashes as I opened my eyes for the first time in a new day. I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling as I allowed my dream to play out again in my mind. This was the very first time I had dreamed of something other then my friends in the past. That was not the reason I was replaying my dream however. This dream or more to the point the star of this dream surprised me though I knew it shouldn't. I was thinking about him before I fell asleep after all so he was already in my mind as I fell asleep. I should not be too surprised that my mind would conjure up such a dream, but I was.

I had only dreamed of one male romantically in my life and Inuyasha had no place within this dream. It was not a sexual dream as I am not so much of a hentai that I dream of men I don't know, but it was an intimate dream. I closed my eyes as the scene played out once again.

**  
_Dream Flashback:_**__

i I was wearing a long flowing white dress and my hair cascaded around me in loose curls. I was standing on a cliff looking out into the ocean as the wind played with my hair. I was alone, but only for a short while.

The air shift around me and I could feel the slight touch of his lips on the back of my neck as he swept my hair to the side. I leaned my head forward to allow him to kiss me to his hearts content with a soft smile on my face.

His hand came around my waist to hold me close to him and I settled my hand over his. He then began to kiss my shoulders working towards my neck whispering 'I have missed you' and I sigh in happiness replying in same.

I turned my head to accept his kiss to my mouth and the hand over my stomach curled into a fist crinkling the fabric he held in his hand. The hand not holding his was raised and curled around his head to hold the back of his neck securing him to me. He feels and tastes perfect like he was meant for me, or I was for him.

'Will you be my mate Kagome? Will stay with me for eternity?' he whispers into my ears when he releases my mouth so I could breath. 'Say yes and I will give you forever.' He whispers against my neck as he kisses the spot that will soon mark me as his mate.

'Yes, Yes Edward for eternity' I answered breathlessly and titled my head so he could have better access to the spot he would need to make his mark. Soon a sharp pain blossomed in my neck as his teeth made purchase./i

**End Dream Flashback**

I had woken up then the pain from my dream startling me awake. What could it mean, having dreams like this? Am I starting to like him? I had no idea what to think I still have not come to terms with what I might be feeling for Edward.

"It was just a dream, a dream that was most likely influenced by what Sesshomaru told me yesterday. Then twisted in my mind by the way he looked at me yesterday when he caught me." I said aloud to myself as I closed my eyes remembering the way his eyes hungrily bore into mine like he wanted to soak himself in my soul. 'It was probably just instinct. I have been reacting to things more and more as a demon would since my bond with Kirara.' It was well known fact that in demon society mates mark their partners by branding them. It just so happens that the spot that is branded happens to be the same place that vampires are known to bite. Therefore it felt much more sensual then it should considering those facts. I just needed to stop thinking like a demon.

Satisfied with the way my mind has sorted the dilemma I focused on something much more important. Shippo would be here today, he should have arrived in Seattle last night or sometime early this morning. This fact alone brightened my day so much so that the light pitter patter of the rain outside my window did nothing to dull my excitement and happiness. I would see him today no matter what; I knew that he would be unable to stay away once he was so close. The thought of how impatient he will surely be made a smile grace my face. I knew that he would no longer be such a little kit anymore, but I could still see him reacting to me the same way he had before. The 500 years I have been absent from his life will see too it.

I knew he would be excited enough for the both of us, but I could not help myself and it took everything I had to stop myself from bounding in place. The prospect of seeing Shippo again after so long and after thinking I would never see him again has returned a piece of me that I feared lost when I lost my friends. For the first time in a long time I felt happiness.

Upon hearing Sesshomaru of all demons; call me to tell me of my kit was surreal. The mere fact of knowing I was no longer alone was exhilarating. It was like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders, I may live in the human world, but I am not of it, now there is someone I can talk to without ever having to lie. The fact that I would have to lie to anyone and everyone was the main reason I shy away from friends. There is no one weird enough to actually see what is in front of their eyes. Humans are spiritually dumb in this era and would not know a human from a non human and in the feudal era even people with no spiritual powers could sense if something not human and dangerous is near. In this era they could take it to bed and still not know they were not with another human.

The morning flew by quickly and soon I arrived in the school parking lot. I took a quick scan of the area using my powers too see if maybe Shippo was here already waiting for me. 'Nope' I thought dejected as my senses returned to me without youki that did not belong to Kirara herself. 'He'll be here soon enough' I thought as I scanned the parking lot with my eyes. I soon realized that I was being watched by three pairs of eyes belonging to the Cullen family. Jasper, Alice, and Edward were all looking in my direction intently. I turned my head to see if maybe they were watching someone or something behind me. There was nothing and no one behind me but my car. 'Why are they watching me?' I asked myself it was kind of creepy and very stalker like.

I looked over at them pointedly silently asking what it was they wanted and two of the three eyes moved off of me. The third set however just smiled kindly and began to walk towards me.

**0ooo0**

_**(Third Party POV)**_

Edward had arrived home at 6am and went straight to his room to change for school without speaking to anyone. While he did not speak to them he could tell 3 members of his family were trying to keep something from him. Their minds all repeating different things to keep him from hearing something they don't wish him to hear. Normally this would piss him off, but now he had no time to be such, he will confront them later when he had the time to deal with such mind games.

When 7 o'clock finally rolled around they all piled in the vehicles and headed towards Forks High School. When they all got their Alice and Edward searched the lot looking for the car they knew belonged to Kagome, but she had yet to arrive. When Edward realized that Alice was searching for Kagome too he turned to her ready to ask why when his attention was diverted to the person he was looking for. Kagome had just pulled into the lot and parked only a few cars away from them.

All Cullen eyes except for Rosalie and Emmet were trained on her the moment she stepped out of the car. The reasons for the staring were different for each of them. Jasper was just curious; he wanted to see what all the hype was about. Edward's emotions were in shambles due to the girl and Alice, she was radiating her excitement.

Alice she was just counting the moments until she can claim the friend she saw in her vision. Alice knew they would love each other and that Kagome would become the friend she had never had. There was no stopping what she foresaw in her vision because it was not she that had made the initial leap, but Kagome herself.

Jasper, Alice, and Edward all watched as Kagome turned towards them most likely feeling the heat of their stares on her. After Kagome sent them all a pointed look Jasper and Edward both averted their gaze, but Alice did not. She smiled kindly at Kagome and began to walk towards her dodging the arm that Edward shot out to stop her. This was none of his business after all Kagome would be her friend before she becomes Edwards mate.

"Alice!" Edward hisses but she ignores him still walking in the direction of Kagome now gaining the attention of the two remaining Cullens.

"Hi Kagome!" Alice greets with a smile.

**0ooo0**

_  
**Kagome POV**_

"Hi Kagome!" The soft bell like tones of Alice greeted my ears and I could not help the smile that tilted my lips at her exuberance.

"Hello Alice, how are you?" I asked politely with a smile to match hers and her smile widened at the sight of mine. I could tell she was happy with my friendly greeting.

"I'm good, how about you? You seem really happy!" I cringed a bit knowing that I was not the most polite person yesterday with my depressed demeanor. But now that I know what they are exactly I do not have that fear of the unknown clouding my interactions anymore. Or maybe it was because I know they are as different as I am and in their presence I don't feel like such a freak.

"Oh I just got a bit of good news yesterday and I guess I'm still on a high from it." I said still smiling nothing could bring down my mood today. And Alice done nothing but pass her joy on to me as her aura mingled with mine due to our proximity.

"That's nice! Oh and I wanted to ask if you needed any help catching up? I know Japan's teaching methods and curriculum are vastly different from here." Alice offered and my eyes widened a bit at the offer I was told on my first day that they were a bit reclusive to the student body.

"Oh, um thanks, I kind of do need help in History. I did not take American History in Japan so I am a bit lost with that subject." I replied scratching the back of my neck embarrassed. "And maybe math" I added in an after thought math was always my worst subject.

"Great, we can meet at the library or at your house to study." Alice's joy was clearly increased she looked like she wanted to bounce in place and clap her hands.

"Ok, but I cant today I have a visitor coming in from Japan today. If it is ok can we talk about a study schedule tomorrow I am unsure what his plans are and I will have to talk to him about it." I paused wondering if I should be truthful and tell her exactly why he was coming since he would most likely be present. I settled on only informing her if the subject of him comes up.

"Oh is he your boyfriend?" Alice asked and her tone was tinged with something I could not quite understand.

"No, no it is much more complicated then that. He is more like family you could say. I am linked with a powerful man in Japan and he insists that I have a certain amount of protection as I am the only female in his" I stopped before I said pack and substituted with "family. But the person coming to protect me is an old friend that I have not seen in a very long time." I said as I shouldered my bag and stepped beside her so we could walk into school together while we talked.

**_Edward POV  
_**

I watched as Alice walked over to Kagome my attempt to stop her foiled. 'What was Alice thinking?' I asked myself while I looked over to Jasper to see if he knew what she was up too, but he just shrugged while reciting a battle hymn repeatedly. I narrowed my eyes at him it was clear he was hiding something and had been since I got back to the house this morning. I was regretting letting it slid when I realized it earlier. They or at the very least Alice had decided to approach Kagome for reason I am unaware of.

I watched as Kagome and Alice interacted with each other feeling a little put out at how happily Kagome responded to his devil of a sister. It looked like they were already good friends to the casual observer. He focused his attention on their conversation hoping to gleam the reason she was so agreeable to conversation today.

I could not deny that I was feeling a bit jealous over the news that this happiness she was radiating had come from the fact that she was going to be visited by a male from her home town. Someone she liked enough to be drawn out of that dark cloud that seemed to have shrouded her yesterday.

Then worry gripped me as she explained to Alice that he was coming to protect her. Why would someone send a guard to protect her in such a small town? What kind of trouble was she in that someone had to send someone to protect her? This is a question I would have to wait to have an answer too. Maybe I could learn the reasons and what she is from this visitors mind, it was something I was looking forward too. The idea ran though my mind as I watched Alice and Kagome walk into the school side by side smiling all the while.


	7. Some Secrets Revealed

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**Chapter 7  
**_**Some Secrets Revealed**_

**Sesshomaru POV **_**(roughly 8 months ago**_**)**

It was faint and lasted only a moment, but I felt it. Had I been anyone else; or not looking for her for the last 5 centuries I would have missed it. A spike in holy energy no matter how faint is unmistakable. "This is when the time lines meet." I said in my empty office room while looking out the window in my office. I turned back to my desk and grabbed my cell phone flipping it open and pressing speed dial. I placed the phone to my ear and immediately the call was answered.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" I heard an old creaked voice answer, "This is the time to which the Miko has returned." I said then flipped the phone closed and placing it back on my desk. I knew Jaken understood what to do now. Deciding that I would wait before I called the kitsune in I got back to work.

_**(6 Months ago)**_

"The report on the Miko Kagome has been placed on your desk. Selections for her guard have commenced and we should expect to have her guard selected by the end of next month. Lord Shippo had applied to be a contender for the position my lord." Jaken reported to me as I walked into my home.

"That will be all Jaken." I dismissed him and he made a hasty exit. I allowed everything Jaken reported to run through my mind as I went to my office to review the file. I knew the kit would try to take that position as soon as it was offered. I wonder how hard he will work to achieve this specific goal.

The position is not mere guard duty and many of the men would have applied for the 'fame' that came with the job. I have specific plans for the miko. She will be another instrument of fear in my arsenal, but she is human and as such will need a demon protector. Someone with enough skill to get her out of any hard spot she could find herself in. Shippo as lazy as he is; jumped at this position faster then a starving wolf.

_**(4 Months ago)**_

"Sesshomaru-sama there are only 3 demons left for the position of guard. Lord Shippo has hospitalized all the others. He seems to be sticking to his 2 a day mark. How should we commence from here?" Jaken asked me and I gave a few moments to consider my answer.

"We will wait until we have a guard chosen before we make contact. Ready the Miko a home in the complex compound place her in the same building as Shippo. Is the penthouse on the other side of him available?" I asked as I remember that it might be open still since Shippo pretty much runs everyone out of that apartment. It was obvious now that he was saving it for the Miko.

"Yes my lord" Jaken answered.

"Put her there then. Have the dojo equip to handle miko ki and stock it with a few bows, targets, and enough arrows. Scan through my library and find all the books we have on Miko powers and place them aside. Also compare old maps to new ones and find the location of the well." I finished.

_**(3 Months ago)**_

"My lord the guard selection has come to an end and the victor was Lord Shippo. The Miko's apartment will be ready by the end of next month and furnished only a few weeks after. The dojo has been stocked as you requested, and the books have been separated and place on a small bookshelf of its own. The well sir was located in the forest of Inuyasha which is now called the Higurashi shrine. We have located the Miko, but have not made contact. She finishes her second year in high school this month. Sir, I had the miko scanned to update our records and she has become exponentially more powerful since we last saw her. She was almost able to pick up on the presence of some of our best skilled spies." Jaken reported.

The increase in power was good news; her spike in power was off the charts. Was it possible that she still has the Shikon? Was it never destroyed?

_**(1Month ago)**_

"We will wait until she is settled before we approach her. I do not want her overwhelmed it would not bode well with her unstable powers." I told Jaken when he told me that the miko's mother was sending her to live with her father in the America's. It will also allow me the chance to find a new purpose for her.

I don't have any permanent soldiers in America and it is about that time to do a sweep. I knew I had just found the purpose I was looking for.

**(Yesterday)**

"I am contacting the miko today." That was all it took to send Shippo into a flurry of action. We discussed nothing else and he all but disappeared from my office. He was going to Washington to see the miko and nothing was going to stop him not even the thought of displeasing me.

"Miko" I said and with that word she was back where she belonged.

**  
0ooo0**

_****_

Kagome POV

The warning bell for class was ringing as I made it into my first period English class. I hurried to my seat hoping to get by without drawing attention to myself and released a sigh of relief as I made it to my set unbothered. I took out my books for this class and set about trying to catch up. It was difficult to concentrate on anything considering how keyed up I was. I was still buzzing about the call from Sesshomaru last night.

The procession of the class was simple as all I had to do was keep up with what was being read and read when it was my turn. It gave me plenty of opportunity to allow my mind to wander. I could not wait to see Shippo and I wonder what he looks like now. How much has he aged in the past 500 years? Was he mated? Did he have kits of his own? So many things we had to talk about. He was no doubt a whole new person now since he was no longer a kit. I was well aware that 500 years could change a person.

As my thoughts of Shippo came to a close other things began to haunt me. First my thoughts were of Alice and the new budding friendship I felt blooming between us. I knew that my happiness was making me careless, but I could not bring myself to care at the moment. I don't know why I allowed myself to befriend her so easily since I was warned how dangerous they were. There was just something about her that was familiar as strange as it may seem it felt like I was chatting with kin. I have not felt the draw of a soul sister since Sango, but I could not deny that was exactly what it felt like. Like I was talking to someone who could understand me, the real me; and not the one I show everyone. I was not expecting to feel that with anyone other then the demons I knew from the past. I was looking forward to getting to know her.

Of course Alice was not the only Cullen in my thoughts, no matter how hard I tried to divert my thought process Edward kept taking residence in my mind. I did not understand him thou my lack of understanding could come from the fact that I don't know him. He's hot and cold, one moment he is rude and trying to get away from me as fast as he can and the next he's staring into my eyes and holding me far longer then necessary. Sure he was beautiful, but I had spent most of my life near boys who were also inhumanly beautiful. So, it is not his pretty face that pulls me towards him but something much deeper. Our souls are compatible.

So I have been suffering from random visions of his eyes, or the way his slightly disconnected soul felt when it mingled with mine. I could not forget the way my body felt pressed up against his. I swear at times I could still feel his arms around me. It is disturbing how easily he caught my attention, I was attracted to him that much was certain but I knew little about him as a person. I should not be feeling drawn to him, he was virtually a stranger to me, but I could not deny the pull. I wonder if he could feel the pull as well?

It is a unique thing and very rarely does one feel the pull of souls or as other refer to it 'the soul mate'. Corny I know, but it was the undeniable truth. It is unheard of to feel such a pull more then once, and this is the second time such a pull existed for me. First with Inuyasha and now with Edward Cullen. I had this urge to get to know him, to have him know me.

The bell singling the end of class rang interrupting my musing and I gathered my books putting them in my bag before I got up and left the classroom. Students still filing out the door pushed by each other and consequently me as well. My foot caught at the edge of the door and sent me a collision course with the ground face first. I moved my hands in front of me to catch my fall when my hands came in contact with a hard cool chest stopping my decent to the ground swiftly. "Omf" my breath escaped me as my wrist began to throb. 'They are so hard I sprained my wrist falling into one of their chests.' I thought in astonishment.

"Are you O.K?" the soft musical voice of Edward Cullen met my ears as my eyes lifted to his face only to be caught up once again in his eyes. His hand soft gripped my sprained wrist and the coolness of his hands sent instant relief to the appendage. My accelerated healing had already fixed the sprain before he even took his hand off my wrist.

I chuckled softly while moving out of the door way allowing the other students to exit freely. "Yes, thank you. You always seem to be there to catch me when I fall." I said humor clear in my voice as I smiled in gratitude at him.

He sent me a crooked smile responding "Or maybe you just seem to fall when I am around?" my cheeks heated as I began to feel flustered. It was true no matter how jokingly he said it. I do seem to fall when he is around no matter how figuratively I mean it.

A throat clearing broke through my staring contest and I looked over to see Alice Cullen smiling at us happily. "Hey Alice" I greeted with a smile. I really liked her we were a lot a like in some ways.

"Hey Kagome. Since we both have math I figured we could walk together. Edward usually walks with me since his class is close to mine so decided to tag along." She said looking to Edward with a raised brow as if questioning his motive to come with her.

"O.K we should start heading that way if we want to make it on time." I said as I noticed all the kids had already left the classroom and the hall was empting of all the students.

Alice skipped to my side grabbing onto my arm and began to lead the way to the next class chatting happily. "So how do you like school so far?" she asked conversationally.

"Oh its ok. It's the same every where I guess." I replied as we continued walking towards math class. "I like Forks though because of the forests. You would never guess it with how clumsy I can be, but I'm an avid hiker. I love camping, I'm just waiting until the weather is good on a weekend to go camping." I said with a smile. I saw more then felt Edward tense at the notion of me hiking or camping and knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"You shouldn't go into the forest alone Kagome; its dangerous." his tone reprimanding and slightly worried.

I raised my brow to him and in a low tone I replied "You act as if I don't know how to handle the dangerous a forest could produce." Alice sent him a sharp look as if telling him to mind his beeswax. He sent her a pained look and I took pity on him and decided to throw him a bone. "Look, I know you can tell I am not exactly normal, just as I can tell you are different as well." I paused stopping in my tracks so we could talk more and continued in a low whisper. "I can be just as dangerous to your kind as your kind can be to normal humans."

"Then why would someone feel the need to send you protection if you are so dangerous?" he asked his tone sarcastic. He was beginning to piss me off.

"I am the only one of my kind left. That makes me desirable to those looking to use my powers to their own advantage. He is sending someone here to keep the vultures at bay. There are those out there that would start wars to have me in their artillery. I can kill the un-killable by just touching them, never mind what I can do to the soul. He is doing it more to secure my position at his side then for my protection." I know I probably said to much, but I really wanted to be friends with them and in order to do so something had to give. It just so happened that it was me and that was ok, because I already knew their secret it only seemed fair they know a bit of mine as well. "we should get to class before the bell rings." I said allowing my powers to course through my body strengthening me. I tugged on Alice's arm forcing her to start moving with me and a hiss of surprise escaped Edward as we continued on without him.

Alice began laughing as we walked into class "His face" she laughed some more and I could not help the laugh that escaped me as well. When she calmed down enough to stop laughing she turned to me "I am happy we are friends Kagome." she said this so sincerely I could not help but love her.

I took one of the empty seats beside her and got my notebook out. I wanted to respond to her comment; it wasn't something I could just leave hanging there. I opened the notebook and took a pencil out of my bag and began to write my reply. _I am too Alice. I knew we would get on great, your soul speaks to me. It has been such a long time since I had felt the pull of a soul sister._I tore the paper out and folded it slipping it into her awaiting hand. It seemed like she already knew I was going to write her a letter. God it was such a teenage girl thing to be sending notes in only took a moment to read my scrawl before she started writing her own reply. She folded the note back up and slide it back to me. Her handwriting was exactly like her personality, it fitted her perfectly it was very cutesy. _If there was such a thing as the soul then I guess I could see us being soul sisters. The soul is a touchy subject to our kind, especially to Edward. He does not believe we have a soul. How did you find out about us anyway? And what did you mean by your kind? What are you if not human? _

I wrote my reply in the remaining space. _The soul is a subject I am well acquainted with and to explain the how's and why's that is so would take a lot of time. Something we __would have to talk and not write about. It is a part of who and what I am. I am an Immortal Miko, I am sure you read all about __miko's. You should just forget what you read because I am sure none if it is true just as I am sure everything I read about your kind __in books are not true. I am the last true miko and the only one born in the last 500 years. My power comes from my soul and my __blood. When I said I was dangerous I meant it. If my blood was ever consumed by anything not human it would burn them to ashes __from the inside out. All the more dangerous is my scent (when I am not covering it) my smell is irresistible to those that aren't __human. Its my powers, the scent of my purity that makes my smell so good. I have holy powers and as such my smell is heavenly. The __demons of my home town are attracted to my smell because of the power in it, but your kind would be attracted to the potential __taste of it. We can talk more when we have time and privacy to do so. Explanations would take way to long._

I finished my letter folding it back up and passing it back to her. She reads the letter and nods her agreement that we would talk some other time and jots something down on the note before passing it back to me. _We can talk more at lunch. We can sit in one of our cars and talk._

I nodded that we could talk at lunch, but I will tell her to meet me in the woods because I want her to meet Kirara. I will tell her so when class lets outs in 20 minutes.

**0ooo0**

_**Edward POV**_

As soon as both Alice and Kagome were out my vision I decided to head to first period. I would confront Alice later and find out what the hell is going through her mind. I could not help but feel a bit jealous; I wanted to be the one on the other end of her smile. I had spent all last night outside of her home sitting with hearing distance. I was surprised when all of a sudden I could hear her with my talent, I was not hearing her 'thoughts' per say but her dreams. She dreamed of odd things. It made no sense really all I could make out were pictures like in a slide show. At first it was about a man with silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears, a boy with red hair green eyes and a tan tail, a man in purple robes holding a staff of some kind, a girl in a black and pink leather like outfit holding a huge boomerang, and a cream colored cat. Soon those pictures faded and another began only this one played like a movie.

I watched as the dream Kagome stood on a cliff wearing a long white dress, she looked beautiful. When all of a sudden a man came up from behind her and began to kiss her neck, I could not stop the jealousy I was feeling and my hands fisted in an effort to not uproot the tree I was currently sitting in. I was watching the dream from her perspective so I could not see who her dream guy was, but I hated him all the same. I hated how his kiss seemed to bring her contentment. I hated how she smiled softly as his lips continued its journey.

I was in my next 'I hate how' rant when the man spoke shocking me into stillness causing me to focus completely on the dream. So completely I felt like I was sucked into her dream world.

_**The mans hand came around her waist to hold her close to him and she settled her hand over his. He then began to kiss her shoulders working towards her neck whispering 'I have missed you' and she sigh in happiness replying in same.**_

'The voice it's mine.' I thought as I continued to tune into her dream unable to stop myself knowing now that it was me dreamed of like this. That she had indeed felt the connection and her mind is processing what it could mean.

_**She turned her head to accept the kiss to her mouth and the hand I had over her stomach curled into a fist crinkling the fabric I held in my hand. Her other hand rose and curled around my head holding the back of my neck securing me to her mouth.**_

My breathing hitched as her mind though about my taste, the way it would be to kiss me. Like I was made for her, or her for me; that our union of mouths was perfect.

'_**Will you be my mate Kagome? Will stay with me for eternity?' I whispers into her ears when I released her mouth so she could breath. 'Say yes and I will give you forever.' I whispers against her neck as I kisses the spot where her pulse beat strongest.**_

I held my breath waiting for her answer as if I was the one who really asked and not dream me. I got the sense that the place I kissed when asking her to be my mate held more significance then I realized, but her mind did not go into much detail. I only gleamed the word 'mark' from her mind, a place I would mark her for a mate. I knew it was ridiculous to sit her holding my breath waiting to hear if she excepted my proposal, but if I was honest with myself I felt that one day I would ultimately ask her this very question.

_'__**Yes, Yes Edward for eternity' she answered breathlessly and titled her head so I could have better access to the spot I would need to make my mark. Soon a sharp pain blossomed in her neck as my teeth made purchase.**_

I don't know what shocked me more, the fact that I bit her; or the fact that she expected and accepted it. In her mind that bite was the equivalent of an engagement ring. The official starting of our courting. I wan unable to gain anymore insight as it had woken her up abruptly and with her consciousness her mind closed to me once again.

I ran home in a daze not really registering anything, but reliving her dream. 'Did this mean that she knew what I was?' I asked myself unsure if I had missed anything important that would tell me why it was a bite to the neck I gave her when she agreed to be mine. I was well aware that people often romanticized vampires and that could have explained the biting as a claiming act then as the killing one it is. The idea of biting her disturbed me on many levels.

I ran back downstairs towards my car with vampire speed and my siblings all went to the cars they would be taking to school. Alice and Jasper rode with me while Emmett and Rose went in her BMW. We pulled into the car port and when I got out I immediately scanned the lot looking for Kagome, but she had not pulled up yet.

I noticed Alice's brimming excitement and when I decided to tune into her thoughts I was distracted by the arrival of Kagome.


	8. Lunch and Answers

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**Chapter 8**

Lunch and Answers

_Kagome POV_

I spent the rest of the class in a state of nervousness. I was worried a bit about how they would take my secret, but at the same time I could not think they would not believe. I mean they are vampires themselves so believing in something that others do not should not be too hard for them. I mean a human that does not age and has strange powers can't be as unbelievable as a vampire can it? I was more afraid of their reaction to the fact that I was dangerous and could hurt them if I wanted too. I was jarred from my thoughts as the bell rang and everyone in class began their scramble to leave.

"Just so you know, Edward will most likely be joining us. I don't think I would be able to shake him even if I tried. I think he likes you." Alice said as I was still putting my things in my bag with a giggle at the end as she noticed my blushing face.

Getting my blush under control I cleared my throat before answering. "Yes well, I know he would end up hearing it one way or another. It's best if it came directly from me. Even if it will be the cliff notes version." I said while shouldering my backpack. I wanted her to know that I will not be regaling her with my life story so soon. Some of the stuff I have been through is just too personal to recant to anyone that I don't know all that well. Though I do feel as if I could trust her it still was way to early in our friendship to open myself so completely.

It should be enough that I was willing to level the playing field sort to speak. I would tell them the equivalent of what I know about them. I did not know anything specific only what they were capable of as a species and nothing personal. I would tell them what I was and what I could do, but that was all for now. Anything else was far to personal for strangers and no matter what I may feel about them that is what they are.

She seemed to understand and had no problem with just listening to what I was willing to share at this point in time. I think that they were so confused; so desperate to learn anything that they would settle for whatever I was willing to give. I was actually excited at the prospect of gaining a new friend. One that I can trust and be myself with, I never thought I would get that here. "Whatever you're ready to tell us is fine Kagome. I know that when you're ready you'd tell us everything." Alice said confidently with a smile and a wave before leaving to her next class.

And she was right. When I was ready I would share my story entirely with them. As painful as it would be they deserved to know me if we became as good friends as I believed we will be. Edward and Alice deserve it more so then the rest.

Anticipation always seems to make time move slower then it actually does. Time ticked by slowly in English as I thought about exactly what I would tell her and Edward during our lunch period. Each tick of the clock reverberated within my mind counting each second making the waiting almost unbearable.

I know I want to introduce them to Kirara, as she is an important figure in my life and I want them to get along. By the time English ended and Spanish began I already knew what I was going to tell them and how I would introduce Kirara to them. When the lunch bell rang I gathered my thing ready to go to the cafeteria and meet them, but when I exited the classroom they were already there waiting for me.

"Hey Alice, Edward" I said with a smile in greeting as I walked towards them.

"Hi Kagome, are you ready?" Alice asked her voice so cheery and happy I could not help but smile in reaction.

"Yes, but lets go the forest instead theirs someone I want you meet. She waits for me there during school hours." I said before closing my eyes briefly so I could zero in on Kirara's location. Once I found her aura I grabbed Alice's hand "follow me" I said while walking in the direction I felt Kirara's aura in.

"Who are you taking us to meet?" Edward asked a bit wearily as he trailed behind us.

I smiled over my shoulder at him "my cat. She is special. So if you smell something strange, but distinctly feline please don't attack her." I added in a completely serious tone. It would be horrible if anyone of them attacked her because I would kill for Kirara. It would not due to have our relationship end before it even began.

When we finally got passed the tree-line I called out "Kirara!" my tone loud enough for her to hear me.

"Oh my, she is so cute!" Alice squealed as Kirara came to me in her small form and jumped on my head. I brought my hand up to pat her head "she is isn't she?" Kirara was adorable even in her battle form.

I cleared my throat "Alice, Edward I would like you to meet Kirara. Kirara this is Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen. Kirara is my guardian of sorts. We protect each other and make a fierce team when fighting as one unit."

"Guardian?" Edward questioned with a chuckle and I could tell he did not believe she would be of any help against an enemy.

Angry at his assumption I responded the only way I could I yelled at him. "You off all people should know not to judge a book by its cover. Kirara may look small and unassuming now, but it is not always so. What you see now is not her true form. Kirara is a nekomata a two-tailed cat demon. She is probably centuries older then you, so show some respect!" I brought Kirara to my chest and whispered to her "don't listen to him, he's a jerk." I turned to Edward with a glare "maybe before you speak about someone insultingly you should know who it is you are speaking of and what they are capable of. Kirara is a fire cat." Before I could go off on another tangent about how great and powerful Kirara really is Alice interrupted me.

"I'm sorry about him Kagome; he really can be a grade A jerk sometimes." She said with a glare towards her brother and he had the decency to look ashamed.

"Yes well I wanted to introduce her so you can understand that what I wanted to talk about was the truth. Can you guys make room she can become quite big." I said and they quickly moved beside me. "Kirara can you take us to the pond we found the other day?" I asked her and she mewled her response jumping out of my arms and into the vacated space.

They both jumped back in surprise as Kirara erupted into a huge fiery ball of fire and emerged in her battle form. "Wow" Alice breathed in amazement. I smiled smugly "she is fantastic isn't she?" I asked as I jumped onto her back with ease. I turned towards Alice "want to ride with us? I'm sure Edward could keep up." I asked extending a hand in her direction.

She looked at Kirara considering "is it safe?" I knew she was thinking about the fire. "Oh, yes. Her flame wont touch us." I replied and smiled as Alice took my hand. I knew this was a huge step, she was trusting me with her life here and I was touched. "Just hold on to me. Kirara here can fly." I said and Alice wrapped her arms around me lightly. I knew she was afraid of squeezing me to much. She need not be worried my ki made me as strong and firm as any demon. "Try and keep up." I said to Edward then turned to Kirara "Let's go."

A happy sound escaped Alice as Kirara launched herself into the air. I knew exactly how she felt; the first time was always exciting. As we zipped through the air I kept an eye on Edward and wasn't surprised that he had kept up with us. We reached the pond clearing in no time and hopped off Kirara. Once we were off Kirara moved away so she could transform back to her small form and prance about the field.

"That was so cool," Alice said as Edward came to a stop beside us. I turned towards him with a raised brow "Still think the idea of her being my guardian is funny?" I asked with a smirk.

"I stand corrected." He replied looking over at the small form of Kirara. "You said she was a nekomata? A two-tailed fire cat demon?" he asked and I nodded in response. "I never knew demons were actually real." He commented as he looked at me considering. I think he was wondering if I was some kind of demon too.

"Demons exist and have for a very long time. Kirara is a demon from my country and there are many still in existence they just blend in with humans. Demons are just about as immortal as vampires only demons have magic your kinds don't. There powers and magic give them opportunities that are closed to your kind." I said to him not answering the question that was burning on his tongue.

"Is that what you are a Demon?" Alice asked curiously and cautiously.

I laughed "No, I am about as opposite of a demon as one can be. However, at the same time not. It's hard to explain."I paused to take a sit on the grass and motioned for them to join me on the ground. "As I told you in class Alice, I am a Miko. Now if you were going by today's standards that would mean I was a shrine maiden and I am, but it goes much deeper then that. A Miko today is only someone who dances and performs certain festivals at a shrine, but a true Miko is much more then that. A true Miko has powers given to her by the gods. Our power comes not only from our blood, but from our very souls. Most are not born with access to their powers and it takes a lot of work or an attack from a demon to awaken the powers held dormant within the soul. I was not even aware that I was a Miko until I turned 15 and was attacked by a demon. My fear and the proximity of the demon to me awoken my powers and saved me. So, my powers are more holy and pure then a demons. When you feel the ki of a demon it is dark and if the demon is powerful enough it could be stifling." I told them while looking down at the grass beneath me.

"Holy powers? What exactly does that mean and what are your powers exactly?" Edward asked his tone gentle as if trying to not upset me.

I closed my eyes worried. This was the part that made me the most anxious. "Remember when I said I could be as dangerous to you as you can be to normal humans?" They both nodded but kept silent. I brought my hand out in front off me and allowed my powers to come to the surface. My hand began to glow a bright pink "Don't!" I shouted when I saw Alice begin to lean towards my hand. "Don't touch it please." She leaned back and brought her eyes back to my face. I kept my eyes on my hand "This is my Miko ki in its purist form. Deadly to vampires and demons alike; with enough of my ki I can render a vampire or a demon to ash with just a touch."

"So when your eyes glowed pink that first day you were going to purify me?" he asked his voice a slight growl.

"No!" I said imploringly bringing my hand back to my lap allowing my ki to pull back beneath my skin once more. "I was trying to control it. My powers were reacting to the threat it saw you as. You were throwing out some serious negative vibes at me that day. I had no idea what you were then only that I could tell you were not human and did not have a life aura; as all living creatures do. It was instinctual, my reaction to your darkening aura and you being so close. That was why I ran out like I did. I was trying to hold off my powers and it was difficult because I was still learning to control another power I have." I begged him with my eyes to believe me.

"Ok," he sat back and his shoulders relaxed. I exhaled with relief knowing that he believed me. "What was that other power you were talking about." He asked as he leaned back to look at the sky.

"Its new and I gained it with my bond to Kirara. I can control fire." I said bring my hand out once more and allow the flames to engulf it. "It's hard to practice with it because it burns all my cloths away. I am not too fond of the idea of hanging out in the woods naked because my fire burned all my cloths from my body." I said closing my fist and extinguishing the flame.

"How did you learn about us?" Alice asked after a moment of silence.

"I came in contact with an old demon that I knew a long time ago and asked him. Sesshomaru is over a thousand years old. He is also the king of demons so I knew he would know what you were. He did and he warned me away from you. Demons do not think much of vampires. They think vampires disgraceful because you are ruled by instinct, by your need for human blood. When he learned that you were not red eyes he leaned off on the warnings a bit.

"Is he sending you a guard because of us?" Edward asked referring to a conversation we had during one of our last encounters.

"No, I told you already why he was sending Shippo to me." I said rolling my eyes in exasperation. "Sesshomaru is a paranoid old demon. He takes his power seriously; he did not become king by being born into the role. There is only one thing he takes as seriously as the protection of his kingdom and that is pack. It's in his DNA, he's an Inu Taiyoukai roughly translated to dog demon. He is a high level demon capable of taking on human form."

"So, are you human; or not human?" Alice asked in curiosity.

'Well isn't that the million dollar question.' I thought as I tried to figure out how to answer her question. "Honestly, I couldn't tell you head from tails on the matter of my humanity. I was born human enough, but things have happened in my life that makes me question if I still am. I think I am at least part demon, part something else, and part human now. One thing I know for certain is that I am immortal. I can't be burned to ash as your kind can. I can be hacked to pieces, but a barrier will surround me until all my pieces are put back together. I will not die of old age; and I can not bleed out. My body can produce blood almost as fast as it can be lost."

"So, because you have all this power this Sesshomaru person will send you a guard to protect you against demons?" I nodded to Alice's question and she continued, "If you can kill them so easily why would they come after you?"

'How can I put this?' I thought as I tried to figure out a way to explain so they could fully understand. "Ok, the only person my powers would be useless against is my mate. Because of the bonding ritual that comes with the taking of a mate is soul bonding our souls would merge in essence making us one being in two bodies. My Mate would be able to use my powers to strengthen his and my purity would not harm him. Since I have no mate and I am essential unclaimed I am considered a prize to the first one who can defeat me."

"I don't think I understand." Edward stated bringing my attention back to him. I watch as he shakes his head waiting for him to continue his thoughts. "So, if the demon defeats you in a fight they can take you as a mate even if you were not interested?" I could hear the disgust and unease in his voice.

"Demons live by a different set of rules Edward. It has always been this way since the dawn of time. The demon realm is all about dominance and submission when it comes to mating. But, since Sesshomaru is sending me a guard he is essentially claiming me as pack, and if anyone wanted to mate me they would need to go to him first. By sending Shippo to me he is just making sure that I don't have to put up with hoards of demons coming after me so they could take me as a mate. Shippo will not need to follow me around constantly, though I know he will when he firsts arrives. He has not seen me in a very long time and until recently I had believed he was dead. We have a lot of catching up to do and I know he will insist on me training with him." I finished looking at the sky. The position on the sun told me it was around 2pm and I turned to Edward and Alice to ask, "do you know what time it is?"

"2:36" Alice said quickly without looking at anything.

"How can you tell the exact time without checking?" I asked curiously and watched as she looked at Edward and he nodded. I raised a brow in question as she looked back at me.

"I don't know how much you are aware of, but some vampires have special talents. In our family only Edward, Jasper, and I have an extra talent." Alice began and I was intrigued I did not know vampires had anything other then the normal heightened senses, strength and speed. "Jasper can sense the emotions of others around him, and Edward can read minds of those around him, I have visions of the future."

Surprise was the strongest emotion I felt followed immediately by embarrassment. 'Can he read my mind? Does he know?' I asked my self nervously as I looked at him and blushed brightly. "You can read my mind?" I asked carefully wondering if he could get through my barriers.

"No, right now I can't read you. Its like a wall is blocking me and I can't get around it. Alice can only see flashes of you. It makes her frustrated." He said with a chuckle looking at his sister with affection and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't like being blind." Alice replied looking down right depressed at the idea.

"Oh, I can fix that Alice, but sorry Edward I like my mind private. It's a barrier that blocks your talents from working on me. I had developed my barrier after I had an experience with a moth demon that specialty was mind control. Its second nature to have it rose every waking hour." I said taking Alice's hand as I finished talking. I closed my eyes and dropped the barrier around my mind then I pulled her aura inside and allowed it to make an imprint. This will allow her to have clear visions of me in the future when ever she wants provided I am not purposefully blocking her. Once finished I raised my mental barrier once again. "There, now you should have no more problems. The only time you will not be able to see me is if I block you on purpose."

I watched Alice as her eyes unfocused for a moment and she smiled widely when her eyes refocused. "Great! I seen us going back to school, but it was time to go home. The bell will ring as we walk into the car port."

"That means we are leaving here soon since it is already after 2:30" I said thoughtfully realizing now how helpful a talent like hers could be. If we had one like it while fighting Naraku I wonder if the outcome would have been the same. "Let's head out now because Shippo should be here soon and I don't want him to come looking for me yet." I said as I stood up and called over to Kirara. I turned to Alice "do you want to ride with us again; or should I offer Edward a chance?" I asked with a smile nodding my head in his direction.

Alice laughed as her eyes unfocused and she searched the immediate future. "Edward will ride with you this time and I'll run." She said when she was done sending a mischief smile at her brother. "Remember not to hold on to her too tightly brother." She laughs while shooting off into the forest her tinkling laughter following her before Edward could respond.

Kirara walked up to us already in her battle form and waited for me to mount her. Once I was on her back I turned to Edward "do you want a ride or not?" I asked with a smile.

He nods his head slightly and carefully gets on Kirara's back. He wraps his arms around me and I could not stop the sigh of pleasure at the contact. "Lean forward slightly so you don't get jostled on the take off." I said and he leaned forward his chest pressing deliciously against my back. 'God this was torture. But what a way to go,' I thought as Kirara surged forth and launched herself into the air.

It was of no surprise that Alice was right. Once we started walking into the car port the bell rang releasing the students from school for the day. I turned to Edward looking him in the eyes trying to resist the draw to get lost in them "See you tomorrow." I said softly breathlessly.

Staring into my eyes just as intently he licked his lips before replying "Goodbye Kagome" his voice was smooth and sexy. I bit my lip to suppress my desire and nodded before turning towards my car Kirara in tow.

Sometime today or tomorrow Shippo will return to my life.


End file.
